Power Rangers Slayer
by EDDMSPY
Summary: Since the dawn of time, war between good and evil have slipped through the cracks of history, but none have proven to be so vivid and pernicious. The Gen Ei Jutai an evil Wraith Brigade are now out to take over humanity and its pneuma. With the Stealth of a Ninja, the masters of weaponry and the foresight skills of a hunter- 5 worthy mortals must band together to eradicate the
1. Character Description

Red Hunter

Kenji

Age unknown

Zord: Wolf

Weapons: Slayer Dagger/Morpher, Ryuketsu Kamas.

Presence: Asian, 6 feet 2 inches with fair skin, medium length black hair. Brown eyes.

Kenji (K-Ji, Ken or Kenny) is the mysterious, cocky brash leader of the Power Rangers Slayer. He has no respect for his fellow team mates, as he feels they are useless in which he could handle things better alone. He is seen mocking the other Rangers, especially the Female heroine of the group Shayanne, whom he feels doesn't belong in battle. There are times he could be charming but only to his advantage. Compared to the other rangers he is very lethal.

White Hunter

Shayanne Teixeira Pronounce (Shy-Annie)

17 years old

Zord: Bear

Weapons: Slayer Dagger/Morpher, Kuma Spear.

Presence: 5 feet 6 Brazilian with light tan skin, light brown hair ,short curly bob .Blue green eyes.

She may be beautiful, but don't let her beauty deceive you, because she is the only girl on the team she usually gets bullied or push to the side just because her team believes she too fragile to handle what they handle. But she is a tough one with the other guys, defending herself and the others when Kenji lectures them.

Black Hunter

Greg Verma

24 years old

Zord: Komodo Dragon

Weapons: Slayer Dagger/Morpher, Hachurui rifle.

Presence: 6 feet 2 inches, Indian, dark tan skin. black Ivy League Hairstyle, brown eyes.

Greg is the oldest among the rest of Rangers and is always ready to try new things, he's very out going, usually trying to get the other Rangers to go out sometimes, instead of always hunting down the bad guy. He is like a big brother to Shayanne, they've know each other ever since they were kids. Even though he's a party animal he is wise and humble.

Blue Hunter

Joseph Wilson

19 years old

Zord: Whale

Weapons: Slayer Dagger/Morpher, Mizu Axe.

Presence: Pale skin, 5 feet 10 inches tall, blonde Fo hawk. Blue Eyes

Joseph was born to a rich family and is very apathetic when it comes to protecting the world. He usually gets yelled out by his mentor and Kenji ( the Red Ranger). Kenji always threatens to remove him from the team, putting him through dangerous drills or beatings to teach Joseph a lesson.

Yellow Hunter

Vincent Alvarez

18 years old

Zord: Hyena

Weapons: Slayer Dagger/Morpher, Sanda Crossbow.

Presence: 5 feet 9 inches, light tan skin. Wavy long hair, brown eyes.

Vincent is a very energetic person and is new to the country. He does speak English fluently, and was born in Spain. He loves Kenji's skills and usually tries to mimic him or the others . But over all Vincent is a eater, always trying to grab a bite anyway he can.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Antecedents**

The Sengoku era was a cycle of uncontrollable civics and strife. While many fought for peace and structure there was one crowd that sought to control. During that era existed a secret evil Beast Wraith brigade-whom rose from the core of the earth. _The Gen Ei Jutai_ , only out for power and blood, had infested the rural with their corrupted ways.

Undisclosed to the human eye was their leader Yuya. She was the heart of the faction and the principle of the deaths. Under the Emperor's nose she deceived his wishes only to grant aptitude towards her self and her fellow dependents, killing each ruler that didn't share her frame of mind. Her terror continued corrupting the functioning of the out land until one by one the Gen Ei Jutai began to pratfall. The Gen Ei Jutai had hoped the Ninjas and Samurai's parted their ways in the bollix they created, only to be dismantled by a private organization: the Slayer-Kin Ship.

As each Gen Ei Jutai were hunted, their souls and ashes were heaved by the power of the Slayer Kinship and locked in hopes of eternity in the core of the earth.

It's been years and slowly but surreptitiously, a few amounts of creatures begin to force their way out from beneath the core and into the world as we know. Which is now the duration for a volcano to be erupted, releasing the Gen EI Jutai as they regained their strength and terror once more.

The night is young as a figure emerges from the shadows on a rooftop of a 5 story building. Wearing a red hakama, and two Kama blades attached to its back. The figure was training, its movement fluid. Punch, jab, uppercut, roundhouse kick, all in one solid motion. Sweat began to surface on the figure's forehead and still persisted as it began to pick up speed. Until the figure suddenly stopped and listened intently. There was a faint cry, weak but noticeable. The figure started to run, sprinting at first until it was able to get more momentum.

As soon as it got to the edge of the building the figure swiftly pushed itself off of the ground and jumped to the next building.

Landing feet first, the figure gained more speed and quickened its pace. Within moments it reached its destination. Below was a woman holding her purse tightly against her body, denying her attacker access to her valuables. The red figure acted quickly and dived into the fray. In mid air the figure flips and releases its weapons from their sheathes as the figure silently lands and sneaks up behind the mugger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the figure as the tips of its blades touch the neck of the mugger. The mugger swallows and drops his knife on the ground. He had heard rumors about the figure but never came across him. _Until now_.

"Look, man, I don't want any trouble." The mugger pleaded.

The red figure then instructed the woman to leave with a shake of his head, as she thanked him and mumbled something under her breath. "Those teeth. Those big white teeth." _The figure realized that this person may not be human._

* * *

 **{I love feed back whether it's good or bad}**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**The Dawn Of The Neoteric Predators Part 1**

The Red-figured tighten his grip on his Kama, as he grasps at the teeth the woman had spoken of. _A_ _vampire;_ that roamed the night looking for victims in order to drain their blood. _Also known as a modern Chinese hopping vampire_.

"I didn't mean any harm kid, you don't know what's coming, I needed to make sure I was prepared. Please, just let me go and you won't see me again." The Vampire pleaded.

It was reaching near the beginning of dawn. The vampire shivered from head to toe, he needed to get away from the sun _and_ the being that kept his blade on his throat.

In an instance the figure lets the vampire go. The Vampire was in total shock as he ran away from the figure, but was shot just before he could make a clear escape by the figure's gun.

 **"Kenji! We needed more information from him, you shouldn't have taken him down!"** A voice had called out to him, only a voice the figure could he hear.

Kenji smirked as he watched the vampire turn to ashes, "He's better off as a corpse."

 **"Return back to the temple Kenji, we must discuss this matter."** Spoke another voice different from the last.

Kenji then slid his Kama down into its sheath and began to walk away but something in the air seemed different, out of place. He scanned the rooftops but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Though the impression he had about the area begs differ.

"I'm going to be a little late," Kenji stoically told the voices that have been speaking to him. The rush of air was a bit of a blare until a group of vampires had curveted from the shadows and attacked Kenji head on.

"Today will be your last, hunter!" One Vampire said with anger.

One of the vampires misses his mark, as he tried to land on Kenji who sidesteps the vampire and unsheathe his kama. He slices the closest vampire as he jumps and kicks another square in the jaw, knocking him backward to the ground.

The other 7 surround Kenji with their fangs out ready to attack. Kenji later throws one of his Kama's and nails a vampire right in the head causing him to disintegrate into dust. The other 6 surrounded him as two of them began throwing punches.

Two punches connected into Kenji's rib cage, causing him to wince from the pain.

In one single motion, he pulled out an endemic dagger in his right hand and stabbed one of the vampires's in his heart until his appearance began to change with a clashing metal sound. Instead of his red Hakama, Kenji was in a red costume, with the hood over his head- the suit was bright red on his torso and dark red on his legs. Strength began to flow throughout his entire body as his belt revealed his pistol and dagger.

Just then a vampire came up from behind him and grabbed him by his arms, with a tight bear hug. Kenji broke his hold and kicked him into the garbage, unconscious.

Kenji turned his back on the remaining vampires and arrogantly said. "Anybody else?"

At that instant, the vampires that were forsaken by their fallen co-mates started to run away. Kenji quickly reached behind his waist and grabbed both of his kama which were connected to a chain and impel the Kamas their direction. Turning them to slags instantly. One Vampire remained alive and on the floor as Kenji grabbed him by the collar and had awakened him.

"Little miss sweet heart from before said something was coming. What's coming?!"

The vampire was confused at first just when Kenji whack him in the face. The vampire started to stumble and fumble on his words but all he could manage to say was Gen Ei Jutai.

And then he was dead, Kenji pierced his heart with his dagger.

* * *

Just in the far reaches of the mountains remained a hidden temple. The temple was the secret hideout of the Red Slayer Ranger. He arrived in his normal clothes, a red collar shirt tucked into his black formal pants, with his sleeves rolled up.

"Welcome back Kenji-San." Said Miss Emi- an 11-year-old Asian girl. (She is known as Kenji's assistant.) Beside her was a small robotic Maneki cat named Michi.

Emi always greeted Kenji when he walked in, even though he always looked at her with cold eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Kenji conceited.

"Can we at least get a hi back?" Grunted Michi.

Emi smiled brightly and led Kenji to a shrine where there were three spirits floating from above. A female spirit floating from his left and two male spirits floating on his right. He stopped shortly and placed both his hand on his waist as he stared directly at the spirits, not astonished but irritated.

"Kenji, we believe what the vampire has told you is true. The volcano has been on the verge of eruption, so it's a sign the Gen Ei Jutai will soon arise." Spoke the spirit in the center, the oldest and wisest of them all, wearing a burgundy Hakama. Kenji usually seeks advice when it came to life's obstacles from him and he was also Kenji's personal mentor. His name was Master Katsu.

"Ha! So that means you have no choice but to undertake a contemporary contingent young man!" The spirit on the right wore black, yellow and blue striped hood and gray Hakama. His name was Master Minori, he was a bit of a valiant, always speaking his mind.

Kenji's face showed nothing more than anger when Master Katsu informed him that he must work with a team.

"Kenji? It's alright, everything is going to be fine." The spirit on the left was a female who wore a white tunic dress with long selves and a white veil covering her lips. She was sweet and calming, her name was Master Hitomi. "You've trained long and hard Kenji, but Master Katsu is right."

Kenji then adjusted his jaw with arrogance, when just in front of him a large square barrier was arising from the floor. When fully in sight, there were four daggers similar to his, thrust-ed into the stone's barrier.

"The Daggers are ready to choose their successors." Master Katsu declared.

"Do we really need to do this? It's been 5 years, you think this is going to make things better?" Kenji chuckled with his hands now on his waist. "This is a province I could handle alone."

"Oh really, just like you handled it 5 years ago." Snicked Master Minori.

Kenji only stood at the shrine as he opened his fist and closed them. He narrowed his eyes and turned away; beginning to walk away from his mentors.

"Kenji-San wait, don't be mad." Said a worried Emi. He ignored her called and left the temple.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**The Dawn Of The Neoteric Predators Part 2**

It was 3:45 in the afternoon when the school bell toll, students of all ages stormed off the campus and into transportation. The climate change was abnormal this time around the world. Where was assumed to be hot was sizzling and were it was presumed to be freezing was balmy. Global warming had the revision and so was whatever lurk inside the earth.

Nearby the stair of the school's exit was a young girl about seventeen years old. She wore a white sleeveless preppy dress just a bit below her knees, with the wind flowing through her light brown-curly bob hair. Her blue greenish eyes sparkled as she began to make a brisk phone call. Her phone flickered as she dials the correct numbers.

 _"Hello?"_ Her heart soars to the voice she heard on the other line. "Hey Sean, how was work? I missed you."

"Aww, you miss me too? Well how about picking up your girlfriend and I could show you how much I missed you." She nervously scratches her shoulders but rasped when the other person responded to her.

"Wow, really? This is the 10th time you said you had to work late. Wasn't it just two years ago that you graduated from high school? You make it seem like you have a career already." The phone then began to fizz until she heard the sound of a click. "Hello? Hello?"

She let out a sigh of disappointment as she tried to redial only to be hung up on.

"Is Sean picking you up today, Shayanne?"

Shayanne was stun, almost tossing her books at her brunette friend when she scared her to death. "Mimi. Uh um, I guess not. He hung up on me."

"That fool. I'm telling you Shayanne..."

"Alright, Mimi. Just because your past relationships haven't been smooth, doesn't mean I need the pep talk. I'll just call Greg, or yet I'll text him."

"Greg!? Really? Great! I have to ask him something."

"Why?..." Shayanne pondered. "Wait? Are you thinking of asking him out?"

"No way! Unless you wanna ask him first." The brunette questioned.

"Are you out your mind?" Shayanne rose both eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "He's too old for me duh. He's mostly a brother figure to me. You know I have a boyfriend." Shayanne shook her head and rolled her eyes, instead of dialing a call she decided to text-hoping the receiver will answer.

* * *

Excitement had engaged as people prepared for the biggest celebration up to date. It was a celebration of appreciation when the people discovered a man about the age of 24 had just been released from his duty as a soldier and was now adept to bestow time with family and friends.

The location was set in with a barbecue venue, as the man's acquaintances surround him with a small toast before the party was to being. The man grinned from head to toe as his shoulders tighten underneath his black t-shirt.

"I bet you have." The man chuckled when a female acquaintance whispered in his ear. It brought shimmers thought his spine to know he was finally home and free; away from the hardship of battle. He missed the years of carousing and fun, it wasn't until 4 years ago when he was enlisted in the army, from the side of his 20 year veteran father that was set to retire from his position as main general. 6 months ago was his last combat in battle and he hoped he didn't have to go back even after he figured how much fun he was missing since then.

The cold ice in his drink was set to melt as his colleagues poured him another cup when his phone began to hum. He unlocked the screen to an instant message that was sent to him a couple minutes ago.

"Ah, I gotta go," Greg informed his friends as he held onto his phone.

"Darn really?" Moaned a male colleague with dreads.

"Yeah sorry. Big brother has been called to rescue his little sister."

"You have a little sister?" One of his male colleagues questioned when a female colleague cut in, "Of course he does, idiot. It's Shayanne, that Brazilian girl."

"That Brazilian girl? Really?" Greg smirked.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about her. Is she really your sister by blood?"

"No, just by heart that's all. Isn't that right Greg?" Said a female colleague with long blonde hair.

"Why don't you bring her to these kind of things? Especially to celebrate your return." Begged the male with dreads.

"I've tried believe me, but she rather stays glued to her boyfriend, which is understandable," Greg assured.

"Aw, how cute she is." Said the red head female.

"You'll be here tonight right?" Reminded the female with blonde hair.

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I? I'll catch up with you guys later." Greg then paid his goodbyes and saunter towards his black BMW convertible.

* * *

"So is he coming?" Mimi inquired as she peeked over Shayanne's shoulder while she read the message.

"Yes, he'll be here in...5," Shayanne squinted as she tried to read what was written on the broken glass of her phone. "5...15...No..no." First, her boy friend hangs up on her and now her phone breaks down on her. _'Whatever.'_

"You need a new phone." Mimi hinted.

"Shut up, do not." Scolded Shayanne. "Sean is going to get me one; hopefully soon. With this, I can't even get a hold of my grandparents."

"Oh, are they okay?"

"I hope so, I haven't seen them ever since this drastic heat struck by."

"Oh, well I hope they are okay?." Just hearing about Shayanne's absent grandparents reminded Mimi of her own worries.

"What's wrong?" Shayanne wondered as she waited for an answer.

"My mom is getting sicker."'

"Oh, I'm sorry Mimi; did they ever find out what was causing her dilemma?"

"Some virus in her brain, but they say it's worst than just brain cancer and it could kill her in months. I don't know."

"You're always so cheery, I didn't know it was that bad." Shayanne then stood next to Mimi bending over to hug her tightly. "Aww come here. It's okay, they'll find a cure I just know it." Shayanne babied her friend. "And you know if you ever need me I just a call away."

 _ **'Click'**_

"Nice girls keep it going."

"Joseph!" Shayanne yelled from the top of her lungs just after she heard the camera sound as a blonde headed male, blue long sleeved collar little rascal, snapped a photo of her and Mimi. _Joseph Wilson_.

"That wasn't nice. Recording us behind our backs! Aren't your parents suppose to be here by now?" Mimi yelled.

"Nope, that's why I have a car of my own ladies." Said Joseph as he snapped another photo.

"Stop it! I'm not in the mood." Mimi stomped her foot in rage and proceeded to march to Joseph.

"Mimi, wait." Shayanne implores when...

 _ **BUMP!**_

Mimi crash landed on the floor landing knees first, spraining her ankle. Shayanne gasped as she dashed to Mimi's care until she felt the invisible string that hung just 10 centimeters below the ground. Joseph laughed in amusement just before Shayanne slowly placed her books on the floor, stood straight and attacked Joseph as she repeatedly struck him in his back with her purse.

"Alright, Alright," Joseph rose both of his arms in protest, before running off and taking one last picture of poor Mimi on the floor. "You guys are what society calls hopeless romance!"

"Mimi are you alright?" Shayanne kneels forward, placing an arm on Mimi's shoulders. "How's your ankle?"

Mimi grumble, pulling her flats off her sore foot. The foot was now entering the stages of swelling, as she tried to rise to her feet but couldn't. Luckily Greg was just a sprint away as he caught up to the girls squatting to them.

"What happened?"

"Stupid Joseph again." Said Shayanne.

"GREG!" Mimi clasped her arms around Greg's waist, as she sat on the floor. The look of shock on his face was amusing as Shayanne silently apologizes to him for the weird greeting from Mimi.

"Hiya..Mimi. Are you alright?"

Mimi nodded her head as she squeezed tighter. "I'm fine, it's just a little scratch that's all."

"A little scratch?" Said Shayanne.

"Well then, let me help you to your feet." Greg slowly and steadily lifted Mimi to her feet as he guided her to his convertible.

"Shayanne can you get my books please." Said Mimi.

Shayanne responded with a nod as she bent down to her knees. She grasped every book she could find when she stood staring at a puddle just near the curb, thinking of her grandparents. She wanted to go see them and they lived very far, she had to find a way to convince Greg to drive her there.

Her grandparents lived in a small village just near a massive Volcano. She was never allowed to visit them because how close they lived to it. She bit her lip as she was able to see centimeters of the volcanoes top. Smoke arose from the beak which was starting to scare her in general.

She was going to get Greg to take her, he had too. She hasn't seen them in months and she was worried. She remained with her eyes set on the puddle right below her, when from the corner of her eyes she saw two feet stroll just past the puddle but to her astonishment the feet had no reflection. She looks up and noticed it was a man close to 6 feet with tan skin brown hair, suspiciously rushing down the streets.

Skeptical, she slowly turned back to Greg and Mimi but collided with a gentleman that was strolling down the same way as the suspicious man. The books fell with a thump as she stumbled over her own feet when the gentleman caught her just before she fell. She gasped and began to gather her books together when the very person she bumped into squatted just in front of her, helping her gather her things.

"Hi." Trifled a male with medium length hair, wearing a formal red shirt, with his sleeves up to his elbows.

"I'm so sorry." Shayanne atone. The man only smirked with a raised eyebrow, as he gathered the books around her.

"I am such a wreck. Excuse me for me that. I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's not a problem really." The man's voice was alluring deep which got to Shayanne's stomach. She didn't bare to notice the man secretly watching the suspicious man tread forward after he turned around scouting out anyone who may have been following him.

"Thank you." She remarked his aid as they both rose to their feet while the man held onto the last of her books. However, to his dismay, the suspicious man he had been following had disappeared into the crowd of students. He bit his upper lip in bitterness as he closed his eyes and rolled them.

Shayanne wasn't understanding why he was so ireful all of a sudden. She smiled nervously apologizing to him once again, only to receive a crocked smile from the gentleman.

Much to her misfortune, the man slammed the last book into her arms causing her to fumble and swerve. _HOW RUDE!_ The effort she made to keep her balance came off short when she tumbled over the curb and on to the road, dropping her books and herself straight into the puddle.

With out a heed, the man quickly walked around her and continue to tread down the side walk. She moaned and groan-flicking the dirty water off her hands and wiping the muck off her dress.

"Thanks for the help, you prick!" She yelled, but he didn't answer. "Fine be a Jerk!" She rolled her eyes and griped under her lips.

"What happened?" Greg asked as he gaits towards her.

"Nothing. Just rude people out there!" She shouted once more towards the mysterious young man. Greg didn't have the faintest idea what just happened, other than her disaster dress.

"You fell again?" Greg smiled.

"No, what do you think it looks like?"

"Now you're going to dirty my car seat." Greg joked.

"Your car seat? Really?"

"Ha, Calm down."

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"Greg come back, I miss you," Mimi shouted from the passenger side of the vehicle.

 _'OH Boy;_ Greg sighed _,_ "Where taking her home right?"

"Duh!" Shayanne said with an angry tone.

 _ **"Destiny awaits you.**_ **"** A Voice declares in Shayanne's ear as she roamed around, looking for who had spoken to her _._ It kind of spooked her.

"You okay?"

"...Yeah." Shayanne shook her head, "Take these since you want to be mean to me and Mimi." She then the placed douses books into Greg's arm and proceeds in the direction of the convertible.

"Ah come on. I was only kidding." Greg chuckled.

* * *

Each step was a struggle but luckily Greg was by Mimi's side, giving her support as she took two more steps.

"Ow, I can't do it any more, you need to carry me Greg."

Shayanne sighed, "You made it this far Mimi, there's only 3 steps left."

"It's okay, come on." Greg pulled Mimi up and around as he lifted her into a piggyback position.

"Thanks Greg, you're the best."

Mimi waved goodbye as her father escorted her into her home and on to her bed. Greg was able to breath easily-relieved to have some space after the long trip, Mimi wouldn't stop babbling. Particularly when she kept asking about his personal life and if he was seeing anyone. His personal life was something he rather keep secluded from the world, especially his time in the arm forces which was something he wanted to keep in the past.

When he restarted the car engine he observed the tension in Shayanne's expression, she was fiddling with her fingers; with her eyes looking straight ahead. She took in a couple of deep breaths and turned to him.

"Uh Oh, what do you want?" Greg asked with his left arm on the steering wheel.

"Can we not go to my house?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, really. I was just hoping if you could..."

Greg nodded his head smiling waiting for an answer.

"Take me to my grandparents house?" She titled her head and gave him a big cheap smile.

He sigh and slid down in his seat, exasperated. "You know I can't do that Shayanne."

"Why not?"

"Why not? You know what your mother will do to me if they found out I took you there. And besides I have this gathering I must attend to tonight."

"What? Another party to celebrate your return? Didn't you have one just last week, remember when you came to my house completely stoned?"

"No, I don't remember." Greg said embarrassed. "But to be more logic, it usually takes us an hour to get there and the party is at 10."

"Greg it's only 4:30, your party is at 10."

He flustered at his bad math, as he placed his arm back on his steering wheeling, now thinking of what to do.

"Look Greg you take me there now, we be there by 530 and we leave at 630 and you'll still have enough time to get your party. My... _mother_ won't even notice."

"But your grandparents would sure noticed your filthy dress."

"No, I'm fine. If I go home...she won't me go out."

"And what's the reason you need to be over there right now, this instance? Why can't Sean take you?"

Shayanne let her tongue droop as she continued to whine, "You ask too many questions you know. I haven't seen them for the last 4 months, they haven't called or anything and _mother_ won't tell me what's wrong. As for Sean, he's working okay. You know how it feels to work and not have time."

Greg then placed both his fingers in between his eyes as he thought.

"Fine. If you won't take me then I'll take my self." Shayanne placed her hand on the door handle in order to open it.

"Wait," Said Greg before she opened the door. "Okay I'll take you. I'll get into deep trouble for this. "

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They both smiled just as Greg turned the key to the ignition. ' _Oh boy' ._ He was now in for the ride of his life, when it came to Shayanne. To him she was like blood-family, ever since they were little kids he always looked after. He met Shayanne when his veteran father was transfer to another unit that was located in the same city she lived in just before he was appointed General.

But now he was questioning if it was the right decision to do, when he knew for a fact going to her grandparents house wasn't safe. Especially on how the world was changing and how these volcanoes were effecting the lives of others. Either way, he suppose it was right to at least give Shayanne the opportunity to see her grandparents once more.

 _ **"Your Fate is comparative."**_ A voice had spoken toGreg when he turned the steering wheel of the car. He swerved with such force that he almost hit an on coming vehicle.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Shayanne gasped, as her heart began to beat rapidly from the excitement. Greg only shook his and apologized to Shayanne. His eyes narrowed as he look over his door to see who had spoken to him.

* * *

Kenji stormed into the temple as he flicked his fingers though his hair and mumbled under his breath.

"What happened, Kenji-San?" Emi calmly asked.

"Nothing, where's the old guy?"

"Oh Hiroki-San he's.." Before Emi could respond a man in a brown suit, tan skinned and a scruffy mustache entered from the shadows of the Temple. He was smaller than Kenji but wiser in age. "Yes you wanted to see me."

"We're going to plan b."

"Why what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious." Said Master Minori from a far, "You let ground zero be astray."

"Ha, ha." Kenji let out a fake laugh as he and Hiroki tread towards the shrine which held the three masters.

"How'd you lose him?" Questioned Hiroki.

"Things didn't go the way they should of, that's all." Kenji shrugged.

"Or you weren't watching were you were going and clashed with an innocent civilian." Said Master Minori.

Kenji placed his hands on his hips in arrogance, "Yeah that."

"I see." Said Master Katsu.

"Nephew, nephew." Said Hiroki as he shook his head. "

"Well Kenji since you were gone, the Slayer daggers have chosen their scion. The daggers have waited long enough, we have waited long enough." Said Master Hiromi.

"And you are going to abide whether you like it or not. " said Master Minori.

Kenji stood silent as he stared in the stone barrier just as two Daggers out the 4 had vanished into thin air.

"It is done. Now because of your action you are to trace where the being was headed and locate the first place they will strike and annihilate them." Demanded Master Katsu.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3

**The Dawn of the Neoteric Predators Part 3**

On the roof top of a 4 story school building Kenji paced back and forth, deliberating what he will do next. It was just another hour before the sun was to set, leaving his prey to roam in the breaches of night and escape his grave.

"You're going to put a hole in the floor if you don't unwind." Said Hiroki as he crossed his arms.

"I am calm, can't you tell." Kenji said sarcastically.

"To tell you the truth I can't tell very much. You have the same assets of your mother but your emotions can be catastrophe is you're not careful."

"What does that have to do with what I feeling right now?" Kenji asked confused.

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to start a conversation."

Kenji shook his head and then rolled his eyes as he sighed, "Whatever. That creature had vanished within the crowd of the school yard. I could see clearly that it was aiming to reach one of those volcanoes."

To their left were ternion volcanoes standing tall above the surface of the earth; the distance between one another was yawning.

"There's an egress within them. They are all miles apart from one another. It will takes us practically the whole day to check them all."

"Exactly, I don't have that much time." Said Kenji.

"We're just going to have to reckon that decision."

It was not until that moment when a black vehicle drove by and inside was the young lady Kenji had encounter before. Kenji smack his lips,but what caught his eye was the obscurity form pursuing the young lady and the man she rode with.

As Kenji squinted his eyes there was a sight of a penumbra critter attaching itself to the back end of the car. From all the groundwork he sustained, Kenji had a understanding on what he needed to do next. "Come on."

"What? What have you decided?"

* * *

Thanks to the light traffic, Greg was able to arrive on time with Shayanne looking out to the trees they past by on the sudden gloominess of the day. They pulled up to the main entrance of the crossroads, approaching her grandparent's home which was also surrounded with thousands of forest trees.

When she stepped out of the vehicle she felt a draft of cold air. _It was 90 degrees just a couple of seconds ago._

"When did it get so cold?" Shayanne shivered.

"Cold? Maybe because of the volcano not far from here. You do know the weather climate could change when a volcano is expected to erupt or after it erupts is what they say."

"What? Don't lie." Shayanne pleaded, when the volcano began to blow out steam.

"I'm serious, that volcano hasn't erupted in 500 years, today may be the day."

"No stop lying. If that were true we would have known about it."

"You think I'm lying?"

"...Yes."

"You really think after 4 years in the military that I have no record of these such things."

"Yes...no. You're lying, aren't you?"

"Well...You're right I am lying." Bantered Greg.

"GREG!" Shayanne yelled as she punched him repeatedly on his arm.

"Hey, hey. Do we really need to resort to physical contact." Greg rolled his shoulders back.

"Don't joke about stuff like that. You can joke like that with your friends not me."

"Calm down." Greg smiled, as he lead Shayanne into the small village, but she didn't move-she was now scared to even enter the depths of the village.

"Are you coming or what?"

"I don't know, you did scared me have to death."

"I told you I was kidding. Come on, we can't put this trip to waste."

"Fine." Shayanne stomped her foot as she marched behind Greg. Shayanne stayed a close hold to Greg's arm as she followed him, hoping that everything was alright with her Grandparents. As they went further into the village, heaps of trees were either burnt or destroyed, children's toys laid beneath their feet.

"Oh my god what happened here?" Gall Shayanne.

The leaves under their feet crunched louder as they stepped deeper into the village, there was the sight of innocents tortured and wounded. This was something Greg thought he escaped from years ago, but the after image of this unexpected event made it exacerbated. Without a hesitation Greg pulled out his cellphone dialing the nearest constabulary he was able to reach.

Shayanne shivered and panic by the sounds of the village, it was a devastating sounds of the crows purling and the blood dripping. _Why did this happen?_ She wondered as Greg continued to touch base with the armed forces until all of sudden the call was dropped.

"Hello, hello."

"What happened? Is anyone coming?" Concern Shayanne.

"It's okay, they should have received our location by now." Greg then began to roam his eyes around the ominous area and then at Shayanne. "I'm taking you home."

"No, what about my grandparents? What if something happened to them?"

 _"Find the Red Hunter, he'll show you the way."_

"Did you hear that?" Questioned Shayanne.

"Yeah. Even earlier, when we drove off." Said Greg.

"I heard something before we left the school."

Greg shook his head, "It doesn't matter what we heard or what we didn't hear. I'm taking you home simple as that." Greg decreed.

However before they were able to reach the parked vehicle there was a sound that was ruminating. The sound of tracks were trailing just in front of them and a sight of dozen of supernatural foot soldier creatures, with the resemblance of a ninja and sliver metal plates resting on their shoulders. They wore a a spider like cobra mask with an eye just around the mouth piece, seeking out any thing that may be alive.

"What are those things?" Aghast Shayanne.

"Shh, get down." Greg pulled Shayanne in the peeks of the bushes as they hid from the creatures.

"What do we do now?"

 _What were they to do now?_ Greg thought. If he was back in the arm forces he would have just went on alone and had incursion the creatures in a reticent matter. But Shayanne was with him, there was no way he could risk her being alone and anything happening to her. On the other hand he could just take her to his car and escape the madness; _Right? Wrong_.

The creatures had bordered it and began to scrutinized it carefully, leaving Greg no choice but to find Shayanne and himself another way of escape.

"Okay listen, here's what were going to do..." As he turned his head she had vanished. "Shayanne?"

At the sound of a scream he rose to his feet. Shayanne had decamped to a forlorn teenage girl whom hands were scared and wounded-unable to defend herself near the edges of a cliff. At short notice Greg bustled forwards and bored-ed a foot-soldier in their abdomen before they could touch Shayanne and the girl as she helped her too her feet.

Another foot-soldier had stepped back abruptly only to find a hole in his waist by a dagger that was mysterious placed in Greg's hand.

Thereupon interposed more foot-soldier when they perceived the call of their fallen consorts as they began to creep up on Greg, who was too astound by the dagger's appearance to even notice it.

"Greg!" Shayanne cried as she dash to aid Greg; leaving the teen girl to escape the area, until a dagger of her own appeared in her hand, puncturing a creature in his heart. Greg jumped with abruptness when the foot-soldier laid helpless to his side and turned to dust.

"Where did this come from?" Asked Shayanne. Greg shrug his shoulders: puzzled about this circumstance. When remaining 4 foot-soldiers bolted at once just as the daggers flew out of Greg and Shayanne's hand, only to pierced them in their heart.

"So you come?" Proclaimed a bipedal creature that resemble a dragon, with green ectoderm skin whom emanated from the trees. It's eyes were a display of a basilisk, which behind its back laid a long crisp tail that wrapped tightly around it's neck. On it's right arm laid a symbol of an arachnid and cobra that stuck deeply into the creatures skin.

The ground then began to shake the volcano began to rumble; it was going to explode. The creature then untangled his tail from his neck and birched against Greg and Shayanne.

They were thrown off the cliff hanging for dear life. Greg held onto the edge of the cliff and to Shayanne whom was unconscious when she struck her head on the cliff's rock when they slipped. Grunting he still held as tightly as he could to Shayanne. His arms felt like jelly, he was beginning to lose his grip, until he heard the sound of a blade clashing just above. He couldn't see, but he could hear the sound of the creature agonizing in pain. _Someone one was on the top of the cliff clashing with the dragon._

When he looked across the cliff he sighted a foot-soldier from before with bow in hand, aiming towards him just before the coming of a laser beam taking the foot soldier apart. Greg watched as the foot soldier dripped into the river.

All that held onto the cliff was the tips of his fingers, he could't hold on any longer and lost his grip when a hand caught him before he dropped.

* * *

As Greg carried Shayanne they were taken to a hidden tavern just in the small village. The tavern was dark and cold with only candles that lit her up the rooms. Shayanne was still senseless as Greg gently placed her down just above a stack of fodder.

"Thanks for the hand out there, I'm Greg." He remorse and pulled out his hand to a man in a brown suit with byzantine eyes and mustache just above his lips.

"Hiroki." The man look up and shook Greg's hand.

"Is that you're son over there?" Greg gestured with a nod to the red formal collar shirt man that was guarding the door of the tavern.

"Nephew, as a matter of fact."

Greg nodded his head as he began to watch on Shayanne.

"What were you two doing here?" Hiroki asked.

"Family issues." Greg nodded to Shayanne. "Now I have to ask the same question, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ah," Shayanne moaned when she awaken.

"Shayanne, you alright?" Greg squatted as he helped Shayanne to sit up.

"Greg? Where are we? What happened?"

"You lost conscious once you hit your head on the cliff. If it wasn't for these guys we would have been a goner."

Shayanne then closed her eyes on the point of Greg resting his arm on her shoulder as it put her at ease.

"Everything is under control." Shayanne opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. The voice was coming from the exit of the tavern as she tried to identify the person that had spoken, but all she could see was an outline of the person's body as they continue to speak.

"Who is that other guy talking to?" Shayanne wondered.

Hiroki turned to view his nephew speaking out of proportion and to nonentity, "Don't mind him, he's special."

Shayanne nodded and smiled, "Thank you very much for the help. We we're so scared and we didn't know to do, we were..." Shayanne's eyes narrowed when Hiroki's nephew trailed to her and crossed his arm as he gazed at her with a disdained look on his face.

"YO-YOU?!" Shayanne stumbled on her word.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do. You're the one who knock me to the ground earlier."

Kenji squinted his eyes as he examined Shayanne from head to toe, and then it clicked: the main reason he lost his target in the first place. With a quick blow of his breath he rolled his eyes and spoke, "Did you run away from home or something?"

"Oh you're funny," Shayanne grunted.

"What?" Greg stutter as he look back and forth to Shayanne and Hiroki's Nephew, "What happened?"

"I was just unfortunate to meet him."

Kenji snickered as he crossed his arms staring at Shayanne with an arrogant smirk, "now now, don't act like you're not impressed."

"Sei Kana." (Japanese for Quiet) Hiroki moaned.

"Excuse us for the impertinence, but we had to insure your safety, we will now show you the way out of here which a bit rash, but it should get you out of harms way." Hiroki advised as he tread to the exit of the tavern.

"Quiet." Kenji whispered, as his eyes began to wander. He then stealthily paced towards the exit of the tavern as he stood with his back towards the wall just next to the door . Shayanne tremble when a foot soldier stopped just near the entrance of the tavern. It pulled out it sword as it walked closer to the tavern, expecting something inside.

The foot soldier tipped toed in until his neck was twisted by Kenji, before it could alert the other foot soldiers of his discovery. Shayanne cried at low pitch when she witness the brutality of Kenji's force.

"Red Hunter huh." Greg Speculated.

"What's going on? Why is this happening all of a sudden? What were those things." Shayanne questioned.

"It's just a simple set back, best we get you out of here at once." Hiroki over passed the queries.

"Hold on a second. I am a Marine myself I think it's best you let me in on this. Or is your nephew the Red hunter?"

Kenji and Hiroki then began to dart eyes at one another by the sudden speculation.

"Red hunter?" Shayanne said to her self when her eyes widen, she got to her feet and tread to Kenji and Hiroki-displaying the mysterious daggers. "You are the red hunter aren't you!?"

Kenji and Hiroki couldn't believe their eyes as they stared into Shayanne's hand.

"So my life has gone to havoc." Kenji snickered, arrogantly whipping his nose.

"I suppose we must tell you now."Hiroki suggest lifting his head as quickly as possible.

"No we don't, they can stay clueless for the rest of their lives."

 **"It has already been done. They are now the inheritors."**

Kenji sighed as he placed his hands on his waist and closed his eyes. _Those damn Masters had to say something,_ "Damn it."

"You heard that too?" Shayanne wondered.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Kenji shook his head.

"So the masters have spoken." Said Hiroki.

"Really, what's going on?" Greg asked.

Hiroki cleared his throat, "Those daggers you have are league with a secret organization. They were produce 5 centenaries ago by the will of the numen in order to eradicate an obscure passel called the Gen Ei Jutai. Amidst in the wraith is their eminence-Yuya, a cold blooded arachnid creature who will stop at nothing to corrupt and restrain the vale."

"Isn't that a little too much information?" Kenji intervened.

"Hush I said." Hiroki groaned.

"What does this have to do with us?" Questioned Greg.

 **"Only the preferential of the dagger have the dynamism to fray the Gen Ei Jutai- and they chose you two because of your strength and audacity."** Said Master Hitomi in the mind of Greg and Shayanne.

"Who is that again?" Asked Shayanne.

"Ah, the masters." Said Hiroki.

"Whatever, I think you all heard enough." Kenji then looked to his uncle. "There's no way we can recruit a little girl and her draftee caregiver as hunters."

"Excuse you? My name is Shayanne Mister and he is not my caregiver, get it right!" Shayanne snapped as she stood tall and stared into Kenji's eyes.

"Ohhh, you know I'm scared." Kenji spoofed, with an arrogant grin on his face, looking at her from top to bottom.

"Sei Kana! (quiet)" Hiroki exclaimed.

"You know what forget it! Forget you and this stupid dagger! I came here to find my grandparents." Shayanne was so annoyed that she eventually relinquish. She then ran off deeper into the village as the sun began to set.

"Shayanne!" Greg yelled as he ran after her.

"Such a pain you are, uma shika." (Idiot) Said Hiroki as he watched the two leave from the tavern.

"Soreha hatarake kima shi ta, sowero shi nakataka." (It worked didn't it.) Kenji smirked as he pulled out his dagger-morphing into his red ranger uniform. "Stay here I'll be back in a moment, gotta check that volcano don't I." He chuckled.

"Ah nephew, you're actions will be the death of you. The master won't be pleased."


	6. Chapter 2 Part 4

**The Dawn of The Neoteric Predators Part 4**

"Shayanne! Shayanne." Greg called out to Shayanne as she scurried past the tall trees, she was sadden and in rage. A simple trip to her grandparents had become a nightmare. What was the real truth of mysterious creatures interval with herself and her family? Did those creature get a hold of them? She hoped not. Because if something did happen to them, how will she forgive herself or where would she go if she needed a- _peace of mind_.

Finally at the footsteps of her grandparent's door, Shayanne turned the knob but it wasn't budging. "AVO!" **(Grandma/Grandpa)**. She took a few steps back and kicked the door open. It fell with a bang as she walked in and fell to her knees. Her grandparents were siting on the living couch pale as lime. They weren't breathing.

Greg charged in but froze when he seen the chaos that had ravaged in Shayanne's grandparent's home. He gradually stepped in front of Shayanne as he check her grandparent's pulse. _They were dead._

"Shayanne I'm sorry." Greg stooped down as he placed a hand on Shayanne's shoulder. She was trying to keep her tears incline as she looked up to Greg. "Why is this happening? They didn't do anything. I didn't do anything wrong, Why me?!"

Greg hugged her tight as he tried to cheer her up.

"Who ever did this will pay." Said Shayanne as she pulled away from Greg-staring towards her grandparents.

"You're in the wrong part of town human." The dragon creature from before had returned with a vengeance. His skin was ripped from the previously battle and his eyes were choleric red, his tail laid flat on the burnt pavement as he began to breathe heavily. "Why don't you join them."

* * *

In the meantime as the sun abated, Kenji negatived between the boughs of the trees. Now at the base of the scalding volcano, he crouch and tread with a enigmatic slant; passing the hebikumos that fenced the volcano.

Situated at the base of the volcano was a buried padlock which was engraved with the imprints of the ancient numen of east. A code of conducted was written into the grave with the placements of key hole in shaped of a dagger: _the slayer dagger_. Standing above the gravel was a Hebikumo guarding the relic, until Kenji engraved his blade deep into the Hebikumo's heart as he silently pulled it out.

As Kenji demorphed he stooped down as he read the cipher. This was going to be easier than he thought, all he had to do was lock the ingress with a turn of his slayer blade; he did so in fact but when he finally pulled out his dagger from the gap of the padlock, it was only to his discovery that the padlock was subverted.

Kenji didn't say a word back but curse under his lips. That damn Gen Ei Jutai must of done something, but how would they have the knowledge of a seal secured by the numen. As he looked closer there was a range of bullet pellets laying across the crusty path. _Gen Ei Jutai or human?_

 **"We're too late it seems, the enmity will inaugurate. You did what you could Kenji but now I suppose it's best to regroup with the others Kenji, the only way to stop them now is to platoon ."** Master Katsu spoke through the mind of Kenji's.

"This again," Kenji sighed.

 **"Forget the past Kenji and focus on the future, there will be too many of them to execute alone."** Said Master Hitomi.

"The past?" He chuckled. "There's nothing to even to remember especially to a past that's not under any conditions."

 **"Then why do you keep running from it. A hunter will joust but a mean spirited will whisk into the darkness of the night. You've been swarming down the same path for years and here is your chance to start over."** Assert Master Katsu.

The enigma now had Kenji in a state of a notion.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the wasted home of Shayanne's grandparents-Greg was tossed out the door and into the sludge turf outside the home, his lips were contuse and his shirt was ripped around his chest; revealing a scar of battle from the dragon creature.

Inside the home was Shayanne harrowing at the sight of Hebikumos seizing her body towards the wall as they repeatedly stroke her with punches in her stomach.

This was the worst beating Greg had in a life time. As he reminisce the time when he and his comrade were taken to an abandon fortress in the peaks of the desert with 5 other innocent people. He was tortured and bested until the rest of the confederate finally came to his rescue, but this wasn't the case. He prayed the army forces had received his location in time- for the sake of Shayanne as she screamed in misery until her scream was no more.

"No!" Greg wailed as he tried to stand to his feet, "Now way!" He cried in rage. Shayanne can't be dead, no!

 **"Get up, it's still not over; use your blade and end him."** Master Minori dragon creature only snorted at Greg, he kicked him back to the ground as other Hebikumos arrived between the barks of the trees to come accompany him.

Though in the trees was Kenji back in his Ranger suit, perched on a tree branch. Dagger in hand, as he balances his palm and mumbles just when the dagger activated a fire mode and flies towards the foot soldiers. He jumps down and lands feet first on two foot soldiers just behind the Creature whom turned to see the foot soldiers dead.

It was that at moment when Greg clutch onto his Slayer dagger and lunged forward when the Creature was at toil of killing him. Greg struck the dragon creature right into his heart just as a black ranger suit with similarities to Kenji's was now on his body.

The creature grunted as he feel to his knees- falling sideways to the trembling ground. There was a silence between Kenji and Greg as Kenji lifted the creature by the throat- searching for any leads that the creature may have had.

There was then the sound of a military helicopter flying above when the Creature swiftly awaken. He tussled in a quarrel movement, as Kenji spoke to him, "Ah, you're awake."

The creature then let out an agonizing scream as Kenji dug his blade into the punctured wound Greg had created. The outcry was a feeling of euthanasia but the creature still kept his eyes open. Greg only watch as his heart felt odium.

"I'm only going to ask this once, who raze the egress?"

The creature groaned as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head, "You-you." His voice whisk when rashly 3 laser shots stuck him in his back designating him into ashes.

"That was for my grandparents."

As Kenji and Greg looked up they spotted the sight of a female ranger in the same suit they displayed; by in white, with Hiroki appearing just behind her.

"Shayanne!?" Greg inquired.

"What the hell?" Said Kenji with his arms guided to the side as Hiroki approached the black and red ranger with the White Ranger.

"Shayanne, you're alive."

"Aduh, I'm alive...Thank you Hiroki, for coming to my rescue."

"It was not a problem Miss Shayanne." Said Hiroki as he arched forward.

As Shayanne stared at the flakes of the creatures body she cried inside as she inhaled and exhaled but then she also felt an awareness of eyes gawking right at her. The Red Ranger gazed at her through his helmet displeased with her actions.

"What?!" She shrug her shoulders.

Suddenly the ground developed a convulse, the volcano plunge into eruption.

"We should get going!" Hiroki shouted on the point of Kenji convening an immense mechanize robot model as wolf. The Rangers and Hiroki packed themselves inside the cockpit of the machine as the volcano progress to spurt. In the sky was the armed helicopter as it attempted to escape the discharges from the volcano just as soon as rocks shooting out of the ridge battered the copper to the ground; the Rangers were lucky enough to escape the dark and treacherous.

* * *

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Shayanne rehashed as she and Greg were told to leave the robotic wolf. The hatch was then closed shut as the Wolf machine dissimulated right before Greg and Shayanne's eyes as it disappeared.

"Kenji what are you doing!? There are now part of the Slayer-Kinship! We cant just let the go!" Hiroki back fired as he snorted

"We can and we will." Kenji crossed his arms as he look out a window of the wolf, "For now." He confessed.

"What are you planning on doing?" Hiroki enjoin.

Kenji then turned to Hiroki, "Well talk about this tomorrow, meet me at the temple around 6 in the morning."

Hiroki nodded.

"It's late enough as it is, go home get some rest." Said Kenj. Those bullets he spotted on the ground near the padlock made him wonder.

At least by chance was home a 30 minute walk distance from the deserted east of the woods. All Shayanne and Greg could do was promenade, his car was gone so there was no way of getting home that way and Shayanne's feet felt like congeal after the rough and intense night. She couldn't wait to get home and rest, but she still felt anguish.

Greg on the other hand was confused but yet curious. _That's it_ , that was enough thinking and adventures for today he just wanted to get home and take a nice clean shower. Though Shayanne and Greg couldn't go home just yet, nobody could know where they've been or what they been through; so before going home Greg stopped by a clothing shop in order for he and Shayanne could change into cleaner wear.

* * *

Once they arrived at the footsteps of Shayanne's home she froze, and burst-ed into tears. "Greg, maybe we should join them."

"Join them?"

"Yeah, join and that other guy. If the Gen Ei Jutai are the ones causing this massacre, then maybe we should help stop them."

"Shayanne. You can't be serious, those guys back there; we don't even know what their real motive was."

"They already explained it."

"Yeah, sure. Gen Ei Jutai, maybe that's one thing I could see as a fault of being true. Especially with that likes of those super natural beings scouring the area. But that's not your responsibility just to risk your life by such cause. You were almost killed, isn't that enough to change your mind?"

"What are you trying to say? Aren't you the one who decided to put your body on the line years ago to defend your country and now your going to tell me not too?...I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Shayanne wiping her nose with her palm as she headed inside her home.

Greg only chuckle at Shayanne's naive talk, _what was she thinking?_ She has no knowledge of war or anything that involves risking her life _._ He couldn't just put her life in danger just because of some Gen Ei Jutai that he clearly couldn't believe exist. Though if it were him he would have fought back and entwine with those who had love for protecting the innocent and their home. Maybe this is to be the ordinance of his life-in battle and war. He only shook his head and then turned to head to his house.

Shayanne tip toed as her feet creep on the hardwood floor, everyone was asleep and she didn't want to interrupted. After each step she took the floor squeak as the railings of the stairs rattle. She was only two doors away from her room but she was stopped when someone opened the first door. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Ashley, you're still up." Shayanne cringed at the sight of her 40 year old step mother.

"Of course I'm still up! You think you can just come and go as you please?"

"Ashley I'm sorry, It's just...I had this school program I had to attend to."

"I called your school and they said you left 6 hours ago!"

"Please just understand, OW!" Shayanne cried at the sudden slap in the face by her step mother.

"Did you forget you're living under my rules now!? I'm tired of your selfish ways, I don't even know why you were even born. What I say goes and if I find out you dismantle my rules again I wouldn't hesitate first to kick you out my house! Go to your room!"

Shayanne then swiftly charge for her room as she through herself on her broken bed. This! This was the reason she wanted to see her grandparents in the first place, especially since she couldn't even rely on her own boyfriend. She wanted to leave and never come back, her step mother had always been a thorn at her side and was never appreciated of her after her father passed away.

Her biological mother was never there for her and her grandparents were her last hope. What had stopped them from taking her in-in the first place was they're inability to raise her because of how sick they were becoming, but she was going to be 18 soon that's why she tried to reach them. Everything was just going down for her and nothing was going right, she couldn't just asked Greg if she could stay over his house, just to think of the madness that played at his house she wanted no part of it.

Now her life had taken a different turn: the dagger she now held, the new found powers, the voices and the ones she met in her grandparents' village: Hiroki and that other guy, what's his name? _The red hunter._

* * *

As Greg continued to walk he slid his hand on his face in frustration when he reach the gates to his simple suburban home.

"Oh look who it is." Said a feminine male leaning on the porch of Greg's home with cigar in hand. The gentleman appeared to be a bit older and the same skin tone as Greg but was a bit husky. "What happened to you?"

"Long story short, don't enter areas that you don't see fit." Greg smirked as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder and walked past him.

"Yeah I know that feeling." The man chuckled. "As a matter of fact you're in luck, Caci had your favorite group of people including Swetha come over for a visit, but they left 3 hours ago." **(** _ **Caci**_ **-Hindi for Aunt)**

"Thank god." Greg took a deep breath. "Why does she keep insisting?"

"I don't know, actually I don't know when she'll ever give up." The man lit his cigar.

"Probably until the day I die." He then slowly opened the wooden door and slammed it behind him when just in front of him was his mother, in a pink and gold robe, her expression cold as ice.

"Hi maan." **(** _ **Maan**_ **-Hindi for Mother)** Greg smirked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Said Greg's mother with her arms crossed and her silky black head pulled up into a bun.

Greg then looked behind his back to the clock that hung above the front door, "30 minutes till 12 why?"

"Do I have to remind you to be here by noon when we have visitors. Swetha was here with her parents."

Greg sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Oh well, better luck next time." Greg shrugged his shoulders as he tread to the spiral stairway located just in front of the main entrance.

"Better luck next time?" Greg's mother gasped. "Beta you are 24 years old, it's time we find you a wife and I feel Swetha is best suitable for you." **(** _ **Beta**_ **-Hindi for Son)**

"Maan, I'm really tired right now, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Alright." She inhaled, "Your father wants to speak to you while your at it."

"What about?"

"How should I know, maybe because your weren't responsible enough to be here on time. In the meantime I'm going to arrange another meeting with Swetha."

 _Wife? Oh great!_ When it comes to formal rituals his mother didn't play around.

"Good evening." Greg's Father greeted him from his office desk in a dark secluded room as he entered.

"Good evening, Dad." Greg smiled when his father then toss the evening news paper in front of his desk, directly towards his son. Greg narrowed his eyes in the process of retrieving the new paper from his fathers desk. As Greg glanced at the front page his eyes widen from what he saw. "When was this printed?"

"Just a couple of hours ago. Looks like what ever they sought to find years ago they finally have it."

Greg snickered, "Impossible, if this was taken a couple of hours ago they couldn't have-so quickly."

"We'll let me tell you this, a phone called was made just as this event occurred stating the village to be over-run. But what makes matters worst is that the phone was tracked by those taints we have been fighting in war."

 _Oh no!_

* * *

 _ **Bing!**_ The elevator buzz as it stopped on a precise floor of a 50 story high rise building. The doors opened wide to Kenji walking down the path to his modern home. As he went to his living room, he pressed the voicemail button on his phone as he sat on his couch.

 _"You have 2 new messages_ _ **."**_ The mailbox recited, " **Reminder, your bill will be due on the 25th of this month thank you."** Cited a voice message.

" _Press 9 to save or 7 to erase...message erased, next message,_ **"Hey Homcide It's me O'connell I just wanted to let you that the boss is up for other another torpedo. When you get this message give me a call, I have something else I need to speak to you about."** -"M _essage saved you have no new messages._

As Kenji leaned into the cushion of the couch he began to think as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Hi Kenji-San."

Kenji then sat up to the sudden surprise when he saw Emi standing next to his couch.

"Emi, how long have you've been here?"

"Since you left earlier today, my job was done at the temple so I came here."

"Why are you here?." Kenji cleared his throat.

"You don't want me to be here Kenji-san?"

"Answer me, why are you here at short notice, why didn't you go with Hiroki?"

"I don't like it over there, please don't tell me to go." Her eyebrows dropped as she look to the ground. She was so tiny compared to Kenji.

"Okay, you can stay but in the near future let me know. You can't just be here on you own."

"Thank you Kenji-San!" Emi said exultant as she hugged Kenji whom was a bit annoyed.

"Yeah Emi, go to bed already. And take that cat with you." Said Kenji as he softly pushed Emi off when he spotted Michi hidden in the corners of his kitchen cabinets.

"I will Kenji-San, oh and I got your mail today. Goodnight." Emi smiled as she picked Michi off the floor and went to her room.

As Emi went to her room Kenji tossed himself back toward the couch as he searched through his mail Emi had placed on the centerfold. He tossed one letter after another in the trash, until the newspaper caught his interest. One the front page was a clear image of the Padlock he had found and the Hebikumo as it guarded the lock when the news paper stated above, ' _Is this the end?"_

Below the photo was a name; the very person that had taken the picture: _Joseph Wilson_. It was taken just an hour before he arrived at the volcano.

"Moron." Kenji muttered under his lips as he tossed the newspaper with such force. This photo could of been the reason he was too late in the first place.

He didn't waste anytime as he began to _search through his computer for a Joseph wilson, but there where so many he needed to nail it down to one. He needed more leads._


	7. Chapter 3

**When The Funds Are Low And The Debts Are High**

The abyss of the earth was now a structure of phantoms and barbarian entity. Mountains of Osseous matter, rested in the pathway of an Alcazar as Hebikumos stood guard. Despite the harsh activity, the Gen Ei Jutai have strife, they were now entirely free. The gates of the core that enclosed the Gen Ei Jutai had become jaded from all the years of keeping the Gen Ei Jutai from the sight of the human world, which is why meager of demons rose above. Yet the Gen Ei Jutai were still perturbed when a conical hat, limp face, white creature went past the foot soldiers and into the Alcazar of the Earth's core.

The white conical hat monster had bawl when he discovered the monarch of the Gen Ei Jutai had remained grounded in a stone structured.

"It was only enough to release the wraith, not the queen Teitoku. " Spoke an elderly Wendigo monster, whom slumped over with a shield lying on its back.

"I was hoping it was enough."

"You were in luck actually, as we figured the Red hunter tried to withhold our chain. But yet, he failed because he couldn't secrete his own ego." Declared a phantom visage female with staff that was whist on her back.

Teitoku circled the grey statue that held his powerful queen. He was infuriated as he punctured a foot soldier that stood behind him. "I will continue my search. Get her out of that crest immediately!"

Soon after Teitoku hightail out of the giant fortress, the wendigo creature preserve his examination on the stone structure-scraping at any possible assets he could find. The core rumble as the phantom creature started to tread forward, she was not only curious herself but she was also expertise with a very important report. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"Apparently not, let him figure it out himself that the Slayer-kinship have resuscitate." Said the wendigo.

* * *

 _Boy! That was a rough night. 5:30_ in the morning and Greg couldn't get yesterdays event out of his head. Above all were these matters of contentions, his past with the army and this blade that was present to him.

For some odd reason this blade, the corps and the two fellows he encounter yesterday seemed to click.

He should just stop worrying about it, but it was hard to disregard this conspiracy. What could happened if he doesn't jump into action.

"GREG! Get down here we have company!"

With a quick yawn Greg stretch and got up from his bed, his mother was calling for him: _Again!_ Placing his two fingers on the bridge of his nose he walked out of his room. He slipped on his slippers and went down stairs when he sighed. His mother was standing near the door way with a young lady with dark tan skin and black long hair.

"Good morning Greg." The young lady smiled with her hands laying on her lap. Greg only smirked.

"Come here Greg and greet your guest." Said Greg's mother.

"What can I get you Swetha? Will you like a beer, whisky or better yet water." Greg banter, he looked like a disaster and his hair was a wreck. Swetha only giggled as Greg's mom became irritated. "Be respectful Greg. I'll get you something dear." She then gave Greg a look, "Murkha." ( _ **Murkha**_ **-Hindi for Fool)**

Greg exhaled in annoyance much as to Swetha staring at him. "How you've been Greg?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Oh that's great, I've been doing great too. I'm just about to finish my masters in law. I couldn't let you just have all the fun." She softly poked him in his arm which made him feel stiff. "Well um, I'm going to wash up." Said Greg.

"Oh do you mind if I come up with you?"

"Uh, are you planing to watch me brush my teeth?"

"No, not at all. I'll just wait for you in your room."

"My room? No, you can't wait up here." He couldn't let her go in his room, not only was his raunchy clothes on the floor from yesterday but he just remember the dagger was sitting just on his dresser in plain sight.

"Why don't you want me up there?"

"Because it's a mess, it's not appropriate."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, what is there to hide." Greg grinned when Swetha began to march up the stairs. Almost tripping over his own feet he ran after her. With a push she forced the door opened-inside his clothes laid scattered on the floor but on the bed were chucks of hair which was visual to the naked eye, it seemed as someone was under the cover.

"Wow Greg, I can't believe you." Swetha gasped. She stomped back down the stairs as she tried to hold in her tears. _Now that was a bit out of line_ , he slept alone last night. Or he thought he did, he quickly pulled the covers off the bed to his cousin's Yorkshire: Bruno. He couldn't be happier to see that dog in his life, now maybe Swetha will leave him alone.

Swetha's heels clack as she raced down the steps, with glass in hand Greg's mom patrol after Swetha. Without any regards, Swetha was already in her e-class sedan Mercedes Benz and had left the neighborhood.

"GREG!"

Greg sighed, as he watched from the balcony of the second floor. Greg's mother continued to call out his name when his cousin came to his side.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much. Just your dog is a life saver." Greg handed Bruno to his cousin.

"What did you do?" Greg's cousin squinted his eyes. With a shake of his head Greg chuckled and then headed down stairs to his angry mother, whom was walking back and forth but stopped when she saw her foolish son come to her.

"Greg! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing Maan, she just took things to a whole other level that I wasn't expecting." Said Greg.

"What's that suppose to mean? You know this thing you call a life hasn't got you far has it?

"Maan..." Greg tried to defend himself.

"Don't Maan me, there's going to be some serious consequence, or maybe you should just go back to the army if you won't settle down." Greg's mom interjected, rolling her eyes and walking away from Greg.

 _Settling down_? How crazy can his mom be? Was she really serious? And Swetha wasn't even his under his teeth he went back up the steps. _Go back to the army, is that what his mother really wanted?_ Maybe he should go back but yet again, he missed this life. Being free and away from such chaos, for all that happened it was like he was going to have to go back after all, not to the army though.

Greg then strolled to his night desk and grabbed his slayer dagger. Analyzing it closely, it was a bit abnormal, before all else was the paper from yesterday siting on his night desk as he remembered what his father had told him last night, _"A phone called was made just as this event occurred stating the village to be over-run. But what makes matters worst is that the phone was tracked by those taints we have been fighting in war."_

That phone call was him.

* * *

"Don't you ever think about me anymore?! I think about you every day!" A scrawny woman with light skin hollered. Kenji was just heading out the door when he caught sights of the scrawny lady marching to his directions.

"Oh..you..."

"Me? Are you serious?" The woman had a stiff English accent, wearing a gold cut short dress. The dress was expensive and so were her shoes.

"To be honest the more I think about you...the less I think about you."

"What is wrong with you? I thought we were suppose to get married."

"Married?" Kenji's eyes widened.

"Yes married, you always say you loved me and now this. Did you always think our love was a joke?"

Rolling his eyes and biting his bottom lip he replied with the best possible answer, hoping the broad will go away, "If you really want a joke, just look in the thousands of mirrors you have in your home."

The woman gasp with tears dropping down her eyes, "I can't just give you up." She then grabbed the handkerchief that she placed in her purse when Kenji grabbed her arm before she was to leave.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you this..." Kenji cleared his throat as he looked into her eyes, "Don't be sad, Frankenstein was ugly too."

"UGH!" The woman force Kenji to release her arm, in attempts to percuss Kenji in the face. However he was to quick for her as he ploy his upper body out of the way, creating a big disaster. The woman had plunged forward, falling into the huge fountain in front of the high rise. With a cocky smile he arrogantly pulled onto his jacket and walked away, deserting the lady in the fountain.

"This dress is expensive! Don't touch me!" She yelled to a fellow pedestrian as they tried to help her out the water.

* * *

Pulling up to the fawn of the ocean bank, Kenji walked out of his car, at view point was a bark of strewed palm trees, covering the entire area. As he entered, between the trees he acquired his Slayer dagger and right before his eyes, the sight of the trees vanished like a moving portrait to the entrance of a stone stairway. When he walked through, the sight of the palm trees and ocean were no longer present, just the sight of the mountains and a view of a colossal temple in parts of 4 Buddhist style buildings.

"So what is it?" Hiroki waited at the entrance of the temple with hands placed behind his back. Looking inside his coat jacket, Kenji passed yesterdays newspaper to his uncle.

"So that's what happened." Said Hiroki.

"I guess the Gen Ei Jutai aren't the only ones that want to free themselves."

"And do the master know about this?"

"They clearly saw the pellets lying on the floor, but they don't know about the photo."

"And the Black and White Hunter?"

There was a silence due to his deficit to explain. His expression was scorn as he walked into the temple to the Masters. The masters waited for him to stop just in front of them as they gazed at Kenji with his head positioned low and Hiroki standing next to him.

"Where are the Black and White hunter?" Asked Master Katsu.

"They were sidelined." Master Minori hunched.

Kenji cleared his throat, "There's more to it then that."

"And what is that? That wasn't your decision to make. They have not given you the rubber stamp!"

"Why Kenji? Is there something else to it?" Master Hitomi said softly. Kenji impel the news-paper on the dagger's barrier. The Masters looked closely to the black and white heading and the snapshot of the Hebikumo standing guard above the padlock.

"You don't find that quite strange, that they were there at the same time this photo was taken. Shouldn't I be alarmed?" Said Kenji.

* * *

In a wealthy subdivision in California, one house stood out more than the rest. The residents name; ' _The Wilson's'_ . Even though they built their global empire by making butter cookies. The recent descendant of the company decided to reside in the worlds ever so changing city of Los Angeles.

Inside the lavish house was a fellow about 19 years old, pale skin, blue eyes, with a blonde fohawk. He sat firmly in his desk's chair that was just to the side of his bed. On his wall were a ton of photos of himself; pranking and angering people.

He turned on his web cam from his computer and cleared his throat, "Yo whats everyone and welcome back, as you know I'm Joseph Wilson. Now all of you might have heard by now that there was a village attacked by some kind of monsters." Joseph bent both of his index and middle fingers up and down. "Sources say that these monsters come from Volcanoes, which we'll get to that in just a sec, how about we get down to business with Wilson's prank of the day.."

"Joseph!" A little blonde headed girl about the age of 10 walked into his room.

"Annd here comes the nuisance," said a frustrated Joseph, he shut his computer close and turned his rolling chair to the girl. "Why are you in my room, Helen. I've told you this multiple times."

"Don't yell at me. Mom said you have to chaperon for the girl scout today. She won't be able to make it."

"Ask mom to do that."

"Didn't you hear me? Mom said she can't come."

Joseph erupted from his chair and ran straight downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was wearing a baby blue suit and was packing her lunch to leave for the day. "Where are you going?" Asked Joseph.

"Hiya sweetie!" Joseph's mom hugged him as tightly as she could and squeeze his cheek. He grabbed his moms arm, insisting she stop the pressure. "What's wrong Josie?"

"Why can't you go on the trip with Helen? I have things to do you know. Like school."

"This is after school hun, but I'm sorry. Your father and I have a meeting today. I would appreciate it if you'd take your little sister."

"And if you don't go, I'll tell mom what you did last night." Helen barges in.

"Hmm?" Joseph's mother wondered.

"Uh nothing mom, I'll take her no problem, you enjoy your meeting."

"Alright then I'll see you all tonight." Joseph's mom gave both Joseph and Helen a kiss on their cheeks before heading out the door. When the door slam shut, Joseph emitted and shook his sister. "No body needs to know what happened okay, we already made a deal."

"You said not to mention anything yesterday, you didn't say anything about mentioning it today."

* * *

 _Shoot!_ Losing no time Shayanne devoured the remains of her oatmeal while her step mother and step sister enjoyed the appreciation of a well cooked meal. One of the many things her step mother doesn't do, is dropped her off at school. The only person her step mother will ever cater to is her own daughter, which in real spirits the girl is a holy terror. The school was 30 minutes away and all she had was 15 minutes to arrive on time. Washing her plate as quick as she could, she ran out the door and headed to her rusted bike that was chained to the gate of the house.

Just then her phone fizzle, falling out of her dress pocket. The cracked screen bloomed, it was her boyfriend calling.

"Hello?" She quivered with a big smile on her face once he gave her the greatest news. He was going to have the week off by next week; her birthday week, finally she will be able to have quality time with him.

As she hung up her phone, her face gleamed, placing the phone to her chest and then lifting the phone into the air as a mirror. Glimpsing at her face, there was discoloration located on her cheek. It was from the slap her step mother had given and plus what happened yesterday. She tried to cover it as much as possible with foundation but nothing worked.

Which reminded her about her dead grandparents, rancor thoughts had set in her mind. Whether that red hunter liked it or not she was going to contribute her time into the strife in defeating these creatures. She's got the power, might as well do something with it.

Hopping on to her rusty bike she began to peddle, the wind wafted through her short curly hair. Only 10 minutes to arrive at the school yard but she didn't have a care in the world. She was going to see Sean in just about a week, what else could go wrong.

* * *

Further into the city, Kenji accelerated in his vehicle. Animosity is what he felt right now, after the masters decided to card-carry upon to wipe the slate clean if he didn't do what he was told. _Why didn't they understand?_ Bringing in newcomers just from out of the blue can put the temple at risk-even his life. He was too late to reach the padlock, yes he understood; but how can he have certitude that they weren't part of the adversary.

The blades choose them-so what, even an ancient dynamism like the slayer daggers can make mistakes.

Now as he raced forward he ignore the modulation of the outdoors. With his elbow on the windshield and his head resting on his fist, he narrowed his eyes as he continued to drive forward. When suddenly somebody riding their bike, quickly cut in front of him. Pushing on his breaks, his vehicle went to a halt. Miraculously the biker was in stable condition and was on their feet but their bike was total. Peeking out of the front window, Kenji cursed under his breath, notably because he knew the person he almost collided with.

"Oh look who it is, tall!" Shayanne pulled her bike to the curb as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Can't I ever get rid of you?" Kenji chuckled as he stepped out his car, coming face to face with Shayanne.

"You almost did!" She mumbled. Kenji's car looked rather expensive. _Is that a Lamborghini_? Shayanne titled her body sideways as she gazed at the car. _Whatever_! She shook her head- _who cares where he got that from_. "Anyways, you were out of line, don't you ever watch the road. I was in the right away when you decided to swerve pass me and almost hit my vehicle."

"Vehicle?" Kenji snickered, "Are you always this kook, or only when I'm around?"

"Oh my god! Forget it, I'll call the cops and well settle this once and for all." Pulling out her busted cellular phone she zeroed in the numbers 911. She gripped the phone in her hand and placed it towards her ear.

Kenji shook his head, gazing at Shayanne with his arms crossed. _Arrogant prick!_ Shayanne grouse to the very man that waited with a cocky smile on his face. However she had been on the phone for a while, its been ringing for a while, so she pulled the phone away from her ear when she noticed her phone was dead. "My phone just died."

 _Wow!_ Kenji smirked, looking at her from head to toe, he then chuckled under his breath as she commence to stare at him.

"What are you snickering at? You lousy driver."

With a quick grin, he shook his head, as he headed to his car. _What? Is he seriously just going to leave?_

"What, now your just going to leave? Again?" Shayanne's jaw dropped as she marched to the drivers side of Kenji's car. Her eyes widen when she noticed the time in Kenji's vehicle, 5 minutes and she was still 8 blocks away from school, "You can't just leave me here, you can at least drop me off at my school."

"No, I don't give rides to lousy people." Kenji smiled, pressing the button to the ignition.

"Lousy?! I should just..." She had to stop herself. _'Stop arguing with the jerk,'_ she told her self, _arguing with him will just make her late._ "Listen, just do me the favor please. And I won't bother you again..."

In Kenji's car she was amazed, everything was so luxury and new, it even smelled new.

"So um, do you still need another hand for your organization?" Shayanne blurted when she pluck forward to the velocity of the brakes at the red light. Luckily she was wearing a seat belt or her head would have hit the dash board.

"Didn't I say not to ask me any questions."

"Soorry." She grimace at the pain of her knee that had hit the dash board; opening the glove compartment and inside was the newspaper with the Hebikumo on the cover and the name _Joseph Wilson_ highlighted. Shayanne titled her head when she saw the creature in which Kenji slammed the door shut.

"How does the media know about them?" She questioned, but Kenji didn't answer. "Do they know about us?"

Kenji continued to drive with annoyance as he rolled his eyes while Shayanne continued to asked questions. "Is that why you left me and Greg out there yesterday? Do you think we had something to do with it?"

Any other question she had she couldn't asked, Kenji had now turned on his radio, raising the volume until they reached her school.

"Okay, get out." Kenji ordered once they reached the school yard, but Shayanne didn't budge, she was still curious.

"Get out of my car." Kenji demanded.

"If you're looking for the photographer, you won't find him without my help." Said Shayanne.

"Mind your own business."

"Fine I will, good luck in your future endeavors. I guess its best I go solo as well, who would wanna work with a jock like you." Shayanne opened the car door as Kenji drove off. _What's his problem?_ She wondered, luckily their were 2 minutes to spar before she was to head inside school, much to Mimi surprise now with crunches under her arms as she hop to Shayanne.

"Is that Sean's Car?" Mimi laid against Shayanne with admiration in her eyes.

"No." Shayanne shook her head. "Just some..friend I know, I was going to be late. So he gave me a ride."

"Seems like a nice guy. Is he cute? Wait, anybody is cuter than Sean." She laughed, "even Greg."

"Oh stop," Shayanne smacked her lips, "Actually Sean is going to be off next week, I'm so excited." Shayanne grinned so brightly turning her bruised cheek in the direction Mimi.

"Why are you always coming with bruises Shayanne?"


	8. Chapter 4

**Close Ranks**

Promenading down the aisle from an abandon theater, Teitoku was about to objurgate. After all these years he was most certain that the Czar of his kind would be free, but yet she wasn't. She still remained imprisoned in stone, imprisoned in the core. Adjusting the fedora on his head, he sat silently in the inactive theater, by his side sat a being who wore a orange and gold hanfu outfit and on its clothing was an imprinted face of a lion and it's facial features similar to a lynx.

"Nothing has happened, other than the freedom of our tribe." Says Teituko as he gazed at the dusty stage in front of them.

"What else are you expecting me to do? I given you all that I've had and yet I've received nothing." Said the lynx being.

"Why didn't they come sooner?"

"Because they are humans. Humans come when they please, especially when it's to their advantage. You see Teitoku, that is something you put on yourself. Your precious queen would have been standing here right now, if you have just listen to me."

"It's too late now! Which is why I must act now, before the Red Hunter finds us and permanently kills us...If he can."

"You're worried about one hunter?"

"What do you mean? There should only be one."

"Didn't your crew tell you? The Slayer-kinship are now multiplying, it won't be a matter of time before 3 becomes 5."

"3? Where did you hear this?"

"The ones you call progenitors. They themselves are also a syndicate to my bourn. But I bet they haven't shown you this did they?" The being pulled the newspaper from between the cushion of the theater's seat, handing it to Teitoku. "The Society now knows of your existence."

Teitoku snatched the news paper from the beings thumbs,"What!? This was a long syne, how?" Teitoku look closer to the fine print as he read it, word by word. "This was the work of your henchmen, wasn't it?"

"It seems you can't comprehend the paper I just bestowed you with. My time has been thin since, so why would I waste my energy for a deficient division as that. Check the fine print Teitoku, there is a name."

Teitoku's droopy eyes browsed the article as he grasped the paper between the palm of his hands, crushing it within his fingers. "Where can I find this boy."

* * *

"It's not a problem. Just give me a bit more time. I've-I've had a little bit of a road block these days." Kenji smirked with a presumptuous attitude. The phone call had lasted about 10 minutes as he stood in front of the window of his high rise home, maintaining the call.

Responding to the entreaty from yesterday, he continued his conversation as he sat on his couch, pulling the laptop to his lap. "Oh no, it is my pleasure. Let him know we will arrange this soon." Kenji smiled as he surveyed the pages on his laptop, up until the caller gave him some drastic news. "I know." He cleared his throat. "Don't worry, I'm in the process of taking care of it."

At that instant the bell to the elevator rung as Kenji quickly direct the caller to end their conversation. Complying, the caller drop the call, saying goodbye to Kenji when his uncle walked in.

"Did you find anything?" Kenji asked while he continued to search through his computer.

"Nothing. The news press aren't willing to disclose that information. I've tried to go deeper into their documents but all I found was jazz." Assured Hiroki, standing next to the couch.

Kenji sighed as he closed the lid to his laptop computer, placing his hands behind his head as he laid back on his couch.

"Why not try working with the new recruits?" Hiroki mentioned. "Maybe they know something we don't."

Kenji disregarded his uncles proposal as he shut his eyes.

"Didn't the black hunter state that he's a Marine? Marine have knowledge of such classified information. And the white hunter, she seems... sagacious."

"So?" Kenji opened his eyes when he finally spoke up.

"Remember what the Masters have told you."

"Yes."

"This is strictly business now, and you know that."

"Just-leave me alone."

Now was the time to reconsider his decision, it was hard for Kenji to admit but Hiroki was right. It was easy before, but its grown to be a bit of a task. Before there was only a dozen of varmints roaming around the streets, up until now. He was bull-headed though, _why?_ It was something he was hoping to forget.

Regardless, whether he liked it or not, there was this white hunter, the little girl that kept getting in his way. There was also the black hunter; the marine, he'll be happy enough to ask him for assistance instead of the little girl. Though he only knew where to find her and besides there was something about her-she did say he couldn't find the photographer without her.

* * *

Just walking into his father office became a bad idea. Greg's mother and cousin had arrange the albums in his father's office when she rose her head to the sight of her son in the doorway.

"Uh oh, something is about to happen." Greg's cousin jest.

"Shh!" Said Greg.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Greg's father question to his wife that wanted no sight of her son.

"I don't what to be in a room with a son who doesn't appreciate my enterprise."

"What? You didn't even let me explain." Greg replied.

"Okay then Beta, explain?" Greg's mother crossed her arms.

"Uh...Swetha thought Ajay's dog was a girl under the covers of my bed. Case closed maan, she can't face the facts that I'm just irresistible to everyone, even a shoddy dog like Bruno can't resist." Greg shrugged his shoulders and smiled. It may have been funny to him but it wasn't to her, "Just please enough with the girls, I believe I'm old enough to choose my own wife as time goes by-Ow!"

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you think I like playing match maker?!" Greg's mother interjected when she whack him in the back of his head. "So you rather waste the rest of your life on festivity? That's why you were late yesterday wasn't it? In this house you are to obey by my rules whether you like it or not. Get your act together, it's time for you to start acting like a man or..."

"Premila!" Bawled Greg's father.

"Kya." **(** _ **Kya**_ **-Hindi for What)**

"Paryapta. Let the boy be." **(** _ **Paryapta**_ **-Hindi for Enough)**

"Murkha..." **(** _ **Murkha**_ **-Hindi for Fool)** Premila mutter as her eyes went up and down, withdrawing from the argument with her son.

"You shouldn't have said that, now Caci is going to explain what happened to Swetha and then its history." Said Greg's cousin.

"Ajay can you give us a moment?" Said Greg's father.

"Yakina hai, Caca." _**(Yakina Hai, Caca-**_ **Hindi for Sure, uncle.)** Ajay said as he left the room.

"Why am I even honest with her?" Greg whined.

"Respect your mother. She just a mother and she worries about you."

"Worried about what? I'm fine."

Greg's father huffed, "Fine? Close the door please."

 _Okaaay_? Greg shut the door behind him.

"Where were you exactly last night?"

"Well umm," Greg stuttered.

"Cascade?" ( **Cascade is an unincorporated community in California)** His father guessed. That's it, he was caught. "So they told you?" Greg speculated. "Dad, look I didn't know that they were going to be on my tail. I was just giving Shayanne a ride to her grandparents. Who told you it was my number in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter matter who told me Greg. You're under investigation."

"What? Because I made the phone call? I was just looking for support, the area was under intrusion. These..." He stopped himself from speaking.

"These? These what?"

Greg sighed, sliding his hands down his face,"When do I have see the marshal?"

"He's coming here tonight."

"Okay, I should have enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Greg's father inquired.

Shutting the door behind him Greg ended the discussion with his father. _Damn_ , they were on to him, investigating him for something he didn't do. He should of just told his dad about the creatures, the ones who cause the chaos, but he didn't.

The creatures, the Saboteurs from the war, the slayer-kinship; he had until to dawn to find that mysterious red hunter and discover the very person who took this picture and how did they know about something that was suppose to be kept secret from the public.

But first he must find Shayanne.

* * *

Lucikly there was only an hour left, Shayanne couldn't keep her eyes open. The lecture from her teacher lasted about 30 mins, she turned in her papers but when at least one student didn't, they all had to endure the anguish. _Come on clock hurry up,_ only 20 mins left and the lecturer now became a teacher and began the lesson.

 _British literature: Eh._ Next to her was the suspect himself; Joseph. He appeared nervous with jitters, his back pack was clutch beneath his fingers as he watched the clock. What was an airhead like Joseph doing near her grandparents house anyways; she thought, Unless it was another prank.

 _ **Ring!**_ The school bell clanked.

Joseph stood up, his back pack seem heavy as he forced it over his shoulders.

"Joseph." Shayanne exclaimed.

In the corner of his eyes Joseph glimpsed at Shayanne, turning his head away he widen his eyes.

"Joseph stop." Shayanne ran after Joseph, stopping him before he reached the exit.

"Oh Shayane." Joseph smirked.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"You know the school can be quite noisy."

"Oh whatever."

"What do you need Shayanne?"

"Nothing much, I hear you like taking photos of barbarians. When did your career as a photographer start?"

Joseph face was as red as the lava that spur out of a volcano. Scratching the back of his head he nervously responded to her, "where did you hear that?"

"It's obvious Joseph, now spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"You took a photo of the Hebikumo. Now, why where you there?!"

"Shhh!" Joseph whispered pulling her to the side of the lockers. "You know what those things are called? So you are a part of that clan are you?" Joseph smiled.

Shayanne faced jibbed, if he was able to take that photo, he must of spotted her yesterday and now he knows, "Joseph, don't tell anybody."

"Look Shayanne, all I'm doing is giving the people the truth. The logic truth; why are these volcano erupting at short notice. Aren't you a little curious yourself."

"...No."

"Of course you aren't, you already have it all figured out, you and your clan." Joseph flick his fingers in Shayannes face as she pulled them down.

"No! I'm telling you this now, stay away from them okay. You don't know what you got yourself into."

"And you do?" Joseph groaned as he pushed the backpack on and off his back. It felt heavier than ever, the quietus gaze on his shoulder had his spine oscillating.

They bored eyes with one another when a female about the same height as Joseph cocked between them, with her arms crossed and her narcissistic eyes on Shayanne. Looking to the girl Joseph stepped away and departed his way to the double doors.

"Who was that guy? You know my mother said no dating when you live in her house." Demanded the female with light brown hair, her eyes were wickedly round.

"Who him?" Shayanne laughed pointing at Jospeh whom left the school. " He's nothing."

"Why would a rich hog like Joseph want to date you. I'm talking about the guy who dropped you off."

"Oh, it's nobody I swear, can we talk about this after school?"

"Yes we sure will. Once you get home my mother will surely like a talk with you." The girl proudly traipsed out the door and into the car of her mother's. That rude girl was Shayanne's step sister; Natasha. The devil of a century, the most squeal and nosiest person in the world.

They never got along because she is always snitching on Shayanne and had always had an evil eye for her.

* * *

Shayanne's bike was total so now she had to walk home and explain everything-everything to a unfit mother. One day she will move out and she'll never have to suffer through the burdens of that home again.

She watched her feet as she began to walk into the fields of the school ground, but when she looked up there he was: the Red hunter with sunglasses resting on his eyes, leaning on the side of his car, he was waiting for someone. _Waiting for her_? _Nah,_ she thought.

"Hey." Kenji jogged to her as she looked up to him.

"What?" Shayanne proudly rose her head.

He cleared his throat, "what do you know?"

"I'm not telling you, red hunter." She teased when he pulled her arm.

"Hey, hey." Kenji gently pulled her back.

"Let go of my arm."

"I will, once you answer me."

"I'm sorry, I don't answer to lousy jerks!" She pulled her arm away.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He smirked.

"You said we were to go our own ways, right? Wasn't that the agreement and now you want my help?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

 _Does this guy have an anarchy of personalities_? Or was he blundering. It was hard to tell with the glasses covering his eyes.

"I'll pass." She diverged, just to have Kenji step in front of her.

"Relax, I'm not here to eat you up. This Joseph fellow, you know him don't you?"

Shayanne sighed,"I'm done talking to you mister hunter."

"Wait." Kenji cut her short, "maybe...maybe it's time, I took it to consideration, we should unite."

"Are you serious?" She wondered.

"Yeah, sure." He bit his words.  
_


	9. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Cobalt Mercenary Part 1**

Shayanne was in a state of response, should she tell him or should she not. Her brain felt like it was quaking back and forth as she thought, Kenji's constant stare didn't help either.

"Come on, speak up. I don't have all day." The minutes Shayanne linger the more he grew impatient as Shayanne continued to tarry an answer.

"Shayanne." She was in luck, Greg had escape the loop hole of his home and hustle to her. "What a relief you're both here."

"What are you doing here Greg?" Shayanne inquired.

Trying to catch his breath, Greg insulate,"Shayanne where's Joseph?"

"Oh, uh." She look to Kenji as he smirked at her so haughty, she bit her lower lip as she respond to Greg, "Why, what's wrong?"

"So you're looking for the kid as well. What's your purpose, what has the doofus done to you?" Said Kenji.

"...I'm in a a crisis with the court martial. I only have a couple of hours to prove my innocence, before the M.P and the sergeant show up."

"Crisis? what exactly?" Shayanne gasp.

"Treachery..."

"How? You were with me the whole time." Shayanne gasped.

"The world's change Shayanne, ours lives aren't a secret anymore."

 _Treachery_? _The Court Martial_? So Kenji had all the right to suspect them, and their presents. Somebody did pick on lock, and it seemed to be human; just before he spotted the pellets on the ground that day.

It was not until a brief text message he had receive from Hiroki-whom found information regarding the status of the area where he met these two new; hunters.

"Treachery?" Questioned Kenji, folding his arms to his chest. "If I'm not mistaking, Cascade is an area with thorny dwellers. You said you are or were," Kenji looked at Greg from his toes up to his face, "A marine-well isn't the place suppose to be restrict from the outsiders. Isn't that district known for the private archfiend, the ones the military were suppose to have a handle on?"

"You're smarter than I thought." Greg shot back.

"Greg what's he talking about?" Shayanne wondered.

"It seems your caregiver here forgot to mention a bit of his past and the rounds his former enemy he fought could scour that area in an instant. Especially when we have the Gen Ei Jutai lurking around."

"Wait! Don't blame Greg for your misfortune!" Shayanne paved between Greg and Kenji, peering eyes with Kenji.

"Shayanne, it's okay." Greg slowly pulled her away. "It's true, I made a mistake; which was that phone call. The rebels; we soldiers battled back in war had tracked the call-I'm not sure what they were after but it seems he knows." Greg peered his eyes to Kenji.

Kenji's lips curled into a smile as he shrug his shoulders slightly. The silence was uncanny-Kenji didn't bother answering his involvement as he continued to demand the location of Joseph.

"Is your pride such an importance to you?" Shayanne spoke.

"My pride is my conscious, I rather keep things intact and unknown. Enough with the games little girl."

"Alright Shayanne, we don't have much time." Greg rolled his eyes-this was childish and he was running out of time.

"Under one conditions." She stepped forward as close as possible-she didn't realize how big Kenji was and how his broad shoulders towered over her tiny body. "We are a part of this Union now, there's no it's or buts about it. You can't force me or us to do what we don't want to do."

"He agrees." Greg intersected.

"What?" Vent Kenji.

"Come on Shayanne, where is he?" Greg demanded.

Pointing to the end of the grassy field of her school; there was Joseph. Turning the curb to his Oldsmobile vehicle. You would think his parents will spoil him enough to earn himself a modern vehicle; _but no_.

Joseph seemed nervous, he adjusted his side view mirrors as he opened the passenger door to his car, throwing his heavy blue bag on the seat. Joseph was in minutes of heading off his parking area and to the streets, Greg inhaled as he tread to Joseph.

"Wait a moment," Kenji boldly walked to Greg's side as he scanned the grass all the way up to the curb near Joseph's car. Two men in black and blue suits drove up, parking their vehicles 5 cars away from Joseph on the opposite side of the street.

"Detectives." Greg says.

"Looking for you already it seems." Kenji mocked. The plan to question Joseph was left at a pedestal, the detectives were a hurdle to Kenji's plan. The detective just laid in wait in their black vehicle in which the Rangers couldn't just go up to Joseph and question him.

Though when Joseph drove off so did the detectives, as they stood a good distance from Joseph.

" **Those two men, have a sense of the defiler, follow them."** Katsu declare. Greg and Shayanne almost forgot those voices existed.

* * *

 _Damn it,_ the detectives trail the blue Oldsmobile about 10!miles down the road as the Rangers followed. How suspicious of Joseph to be followed by the law but yet the detectives didn't bother to stop him.

Back and forth the Rangers discuss the matter of the day they became Rangers and their meeting with the Gen Ei Jutai. Greg then went on to explain the tactic of the war he was once part of, stating how the ones of the east had assemble together after the discovery of an ancient aptitude which Greg now understood may have been the Gen Ei Jutai.

It all started 5 years ago when the mountain tops of mount everest had bursted into flames, the after math had caused the villages below the tops of the mountain to be left in ruins. After that, other attacks became an eventuate after the years went by as the enemy he fought had framed their mind that this was their quest for power.

The aspects of Kenji's features were a divide of what he was feeling. How unreadable his expression became, he did recall the time Mount Everest siege it's glory of the outlook, even when their was a second attack in in his own country, it was known all too well.

"That Dragon brute, was a Gen-Ei-Jutai? He murder my grandparents...what drove those things to kill?" Shayanne questioned softly.

Kenji sighed, "What do you think everyone wants, ascendency. From the sound of it, humans must of been helping them to achieved their amusement in the crow."

"Oh," Shayanne laid her head low.

Kenji snickered,"maybe if you didn't kill the lout I would have known more."

The cool yet calm accent that came out of Kenji's mouth had umbrage Shayanne. _Was he really putting the blame on her? How was she suppose to know not to kill the Gen Ei Jutai._

"Don't get mad at me, did you expect Greg and I to just wait until he killed us." Shayanne's eyes flickered.

"I can explain that, but don't expect me to understand it for you."

"What does that mean? Are you calling me stupid?"

"Speaking by the way you drive, I wouldn't doubt it."

Shayanne gasp, the nerves down her arm had triggered an outrage through her spine. Shayanne narrowed her eyes and grabbed her purse as she bonk Kenji in his arm repeatedly.

Flabbergasted, Kenji placed his left arm on the steering wheel, blocking the swing of Shayanne's purse with his right, until Greg grabbed the purse from between them.

"It's too late now, we have our motive and that's Joseph. Let's just focus on what's ahead of us." Greg grunted as he threw Shayanne's beige purse to the seat next to him. The purse was filled with holes which seem like a rag.

Shayanne bit her bottom lip as she stared at the arrogant hunter.

"Are we done now Shayanne?" Greg exclaimed.

"...yeah." Shayanne placed her hands on her laps, her tongue dripped out of her mouth as she stuck her tongue at Kenji whose eyes showed frustration as he placed his left hand under his cheek and his left elbow on the window, "lunatic."

Greg tried so hard to hold in the laughter-in the end it was pretty darn funny.

* * *

The detectives' vehicle finally made a stop when Joseph pulled over into the driveway of his white brick suburban home. The lands of his home where about 7 acres, with the view of a angelic fountain in front of his home.

Joseph look from his left to his right as he pulled his book bag from the back seat. He closed the door shut as he headed inside of his house. 30 feet away were the Rangers siting in wait in Kenji's Lamborghini Estoque, from the looks of it the detectives in the vehicle sat in silence as they waited as well.

"Why are we just siting in here?" Shayanne questioned.

"Shh!" Kenji and Greg ordered.

"Damn." Kenji pulled his feet out of his car as he crouched out, hiding behind the frame of his car.

"What's going on?" Shayanne wondered. They watched the detectives walked out of their car and onto the home's property, but what was abnormal was the way the detectives faded from their skin and how their eyes flushed from under their lids. One detective had its neck with scales silently appearing from its jaw-heading to the back of the home. While the other walked to the door steps with scales on the tips of its fingers as it nails began to grow-slowly.

"Yo, Marine guy." Kenji whispered.

"It's Greg." Greg responded.

"Yeah, sure." Kenji cleared his throat, "4 years of combat huh? Let's see if you still have the will power to kill. I'll take care of the one who went to the back while you take care of that one. Use your blade as a guide to the hunt."

"And what can I do?" Shayanne asked.

"Enjoy the show." Kenji said in a cold tone.

 _Jerk!_ Shayanne clasped her arms around her chest in a childish matter.


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Cobalt Mercenary Part 2**

Kenji tread slowly to the parkway of the suburban home, with his body crouched-secretly passing by the detective who waited at the front door. The first time in a while Greg's gums had a sour taste to it; he was going to have kill again.

The detectives that scouted the home were most definitely not human, and nor were they the good type.

The hands of the Gen Ei Jutai began to peel and so did the clothes on its body, revealing the scars and scales of it figure. It's eyes were pure green as its teeth were cannibal. It's feet scramble from left to right as he broke open the curved window of the home, but it's entry was lacerated by the blade of Greg's as he pushed it in the brushes and watched it disintegrate into ashes. In the back of the home Kenji did the same but with a stabbed through its back.

"It going to take longer than I thought, please just give me a few more days!"

Kenji and Greg had then put their attention to a scream inside the home.

"A few more days?" A third Gen Ei Jutai; akin to a dragon scold Jospeh. It's eyes had broaden and so was its patience. Joseph was corner between the counters of the kitchen and the stove, his arms shivered from fear and by the creature's arrival. "I rather not wait any longer and if I were you, you will turn in your deal to the bargain or do I just take my business else where, I don't think your sister will be very happy to see me or your parents. Will she?"

"You leave them alone!"

"The blades then." The Gen Ei Jutai step forward as he inhaled, Joseph stepped back but there was no way of him to escape, until a bullet crashes through the glass of the closed window.

The Gen Ei Jutai wince from the shock of his chest but grunted to the arrival of the red hunter somersaulting through the window as it gap broke even more.

* * *

Greg couldn't get inside, the door was locked shut-he banged on it with his wrist and drove his shoulder into the wooden entry. He then placed his hands on his hips as he began to think.

"Black hunter."

Greg turned around to a wendigo creature who was keeping his balance with the help of his cane. "You don't wanna go in there."

"Who are you?" Greg narrowed his eyes. Shayanne was confused but yet worried as she stepped out of the car.

"I'm just a nix, but your time has expired." The wendigo creature turned his body as he walked away disappearing like a gas lamp that had been blown out.

 **"Keep your guard up, there is an exception of Hebikumos."** Said Master Minori, startling Greg.

"Hebikumos?"

6 hebikumos emerged from the corners of the house like a chameleon, two daisho swords were planted into the hands of these devious sycophant. They locked eyes with Greg as they surrounded his getaway, his blade gripped tightly in his right hand as his eyes squinted before the Hebikumos.

Greg may have be a trained solider; a solider with the skills to take down the mortals which threaten one's element, but he wasn't a trained hunter which can take on super natural beings that threaten the world.

The impact was an unnoticeable thrust to the back of his head. He fell to the ground as another hebikumo drove his daisho sword to the ground in which Greg rolled away.

"GREG!" Shayanne jolted out of the car as she rushed to Greg. She came to a sudden stop with the Hebikumos blocking her way, her feet hedge as the hebikumo stride ahead with their knees bent forward. Greg was tied between the his slayer dagger and the sword of which clashed with his blade, it was once again a battle between life and death.

 **"The dagger is the power to your survival."**

Greg struck a look of confusion when he heard Master Katsu speak. Activating the blades power is what he meant, _but how?_ The blade was curbed with no sign of a trigger, until he slowly noticed the two switches on the side of the handle-just below the blade. He clasped his thumb and index finger tightly on the buttons just as sound of a metal stroke betide, causing a small riff with a flash of a bright light. The black slayer suit was finally on his body.

It gave him power and strength, enough power to push the Hebikumo off his blade and dig the dagger right down its throat. Shayanne did the same, clasping the buttons together on her dagger-turning into the white slayer ranger.

* * *

Kenji inverted with a snapping kick to the point of the dragon being knocked down. The red hunter was now standing tall, with his feet planted to the floor and the dragon laying between them. Joseph heaved from the floor, grabbing his blue back pack from the coffee table. He staggered to his feet and bustle to the door, outside he stumble upon two suit people dress the same but in different colors to the one who saved him.

They were at ease as they combated the ones who raided his home. He instead abandon the premise of his home as fast as he could, the bag felt heavier than ever but he couldn't let these creatures find him.

"What are you doing?" The helpless dragon laid beneath Kenji who stood over him, intimidating him, with his two Kusarigama which were attached to a chain. The dragon then began to choke as Kenji wrapped his chain around the neck of the beast.

"The clock is ticking." Kenji taunted.

"You're the red hunter, aren't you?"

"Aren't you so smart."

"What do you want? ARGH!"

The slayer dagger was now digging to the flesh of the dragon who yelled in pain. Greg and Shayanne rushed in to the home to see it was nothing but a wreck.

"Now this business you speak of."

"What business? ARGH!"

Shayanne couldn't stand the sight, he may have been a devil but hearing anyone cry in pain put a toll to her heart. Greg inhaled as he kneel to Kenji's side, "We could play it soft with you if you just tell us why you were here."

Kenji looked to Greg and then to the dragon which cried, "OKAY, okay!"

* * *

1 mile in and Joseph couldn't keep his pace, he panted- placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 _Crap..._ he hasn't escaped yet.

2 feet followed by 2 hands patrolled for him. A hebikumo with its swords ready for battle, two steps and the Hebikumo whirl his stride. It wasn't until just in Joseph's hand the slayer dagger proceed from the draft of the wind.

 **"End the contacts of his soul."**

 _'What?''_ Joseph thought to himself when he heard a voice. The blade curbed the grip of his hand when the hebikumo was now at his reach. Joseph quickly pushed the blade away from his face and clashed it with the sword of the hebikumo, but he wasn't fast enough; the sleeve on his right arm was ripped off, the blood began to pour. Joseph recoiled the pain and slid the blade down the sword of the minion and jagged it through its heart. The ashes flew over his head like a pile of dust, his arm sure hurt though. If the weapon would have come at a later time it would have been life treating but it was still a wound that could cause an infection.

Where did the dagger came from, was a mystery. This pass week have been a risky one, especially since he held something that was pretty valuable to the creature that invaded his house. He gazed at the dagger from the handle to the tips of the blade, the edge of the blade was sharp to the touch when his book bag began to glow. He unzipped the bag slowly when he had to zip it back up from the sound of footsteps.

He needed to get to a safer zone and most importantly check to see if his family was okay, his parents were at work while his sister was still at school. So he continued to run on and was just in reaches to the end of the neighborhood when his head trust forward with force. He fell to the floor as he rubbed the back of his head, he was hit by the handle of a kama and there they were; the three mysterious hue suited clan.

Joseph hesitated to get to his feet when the red suited ranger walked to him and stood silently to his side, until he lifted Joseph off the floor pulling his arm behind his back and grabbing the backpack. "Hey! What are you doing dude?"

Greg and Shayanne watched as Kenji took a glance at the backpack and pushed Joseph back to the floor; using Joseph's head. Joseph shook his head but rose when he saw the Red Ranger attempting to open his backpack. He tried to grab his bag but Kenji had sway and what Kenji pulled out were 4 ancient bronze daggers. "So, you're an idiot and a thief." Kenji finally spoke.

"What are those?" Questioned Greg.

 **"The 4 remaining PredaZords blades."** Spoke Master Katsu.

Kenji planted the back pack and the blades into Greg's hand and walked up to Joseph who got to his feet and went into a fighting stance.

"Where did you get these?" Kenji demanded.

"And what if I don't tell you?" Said Joseph.

Kenji placed both of hands on his waist, "I'll erase you if you don't." Kenji sweeped Joseph's feet making him dropped to the floor.

"Who are you guys?" Quial Joseph.

"You don't know?" Shayanne asked.

"I've never seen you guys in my life." He winced as he looked to his wounded arm. Shayanne must have misunderstood, Joseph did say he saw a clan at Cascade but it seemed it wasn't them.

"Start speaking smart guy," Kenji pulled the pistol from his holster, aiming it directly at Joseph.

"What are you doing?" Shayanne gasped when Greg cleared his throat as he calmly lowered Kenji's arm and pistol away from Joseph, "Let me handle this." Said Greg.

What shock the group the most was Greg, kneeling and demorphing just before Joseph's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kenji demanded.

"Hi, names Greg, you must be Joseph." Greg smiled.

"How do you know?" Joseph asked, a bit freaked out,

"Joseph." Shayanne then demorphed just after Greg.

"Shayanne, what is this a joke?"

"Joke?" Shayanne scoffed. "You're taking your life as a joke, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just who are you people?" Joseph was eager and curious.

 **"They are rangers who are specialize hunters."**

"No, no. You got to be kidding me." As Kenji looked closer, in Jospeh's hand was the 4th slayer dagger. It has chosen Joseph as its keeper and Kenji was not only bothered but in raged.

"You. You guys are what they call slayer rangers?" Joseph turned away, trying to run away but Greg had pulled him back by the shoulder.

"They got you huh," Greg saw the dabs of blood on his palm, "I see the dagger came in just in time before they killed you." Greg said, carrying forward with gaining Joseph's trust. Joseph's mouth stayed shut, and he really wanted to go home. But home wasn't an option at the moment.

"Um," Shayanne look to Kenji when she remember what Joseph told her at school," I think someone else must of threaten him; someone that resembles us."

Kenji then narrowed his eyes and yelled to Joseph, "Hey!"

Joseph cringe and turned when Kenji had enough as he demorphed as well, standing just in front of Joseph. Joseph cringed at the stare from Kenji, which he urge the rangers to leave him alone.

"Joseph, whats wrong?" Shayanne wondered.

Joseph tried again to walk away but was pulled back by Kenji. He's was going to get Joseph to speak, "For starters moron, there's no hiding it, you kept blades that belong to a lineage. You're parents were going bankrupt, no one will lend you the money to save your business so instead you made a deal with the devil."

"Who told you that?"

"The Gen Ei Jutai that came to your home." Shayanne replied.

"He's still alive?"

"Nope." Said Kenji.

"What are Gen Ei Jutai anyways?"

"Those creatures that attacked you are Gen Ei Jutai Joseph. They are also apart of the same platoon you took a picture of yesterday." Said Shayanne.

"Come on kid." Greg said to Joseph.

"...Okay," Joseph spoke, "He's right, my family has had some issues for a while. Money is our main problem. They had nothing to do with though, it was all me. We would have been on the streets is it wasn't for this man; who will always wore a fedora hat and vest. He said he will lend me the money, if I was able to retrieve 5 blades; like the ones you found in my bag. And if I didn't, my family will hang along side myself."

"And where did you fine them?" Kenji questioned.

"I was given them, by someone else. They somehow knew the struggles I was going through and offered to hand them to me if I expose those creatures to the public. But they only gave me 4, the fifth blade was up to me to find."

"I'm sorry." Said Shayanne. For the first time she was seeing Joseph as a normal person and not some rich kid.

 **"Bring him and the others to the Temple. It's time we sort the facts."**


	11. Chapter 5 Part 3

**Cobalt Mercenary Part 3**

How else would Kenji feel but bothered. He initially planned to just find Joseph and get the details he needed, but instead he was walking in the temple with three newcomers.

The framework of the temple was built with stone and red pillars that stood tall above a platform beyond their reach. Outside was an interesting aspect to, it was enormous and very ancient. They never knew such a structure exist, what was more extraordinary was the way they were brought to the temple. It appeared as a projected image being brought to life just before their eyes.

Hiroki greet them before they reached the door way as Greg, Shayanne and Joseph scour the building in awe.

"Wow this place is..." Greg says.

"Beautiful." Shayanne divulge.

"Coated with the assets of a ninja and samurai." Responded Joseph.

"Hi there," Emi stopped just before the newcomers with a big grin on her face. "My name is Miss Emi, I would be your assistant. " She smiled even brighter when Michi scurried behind her.

"Hi Hi, wow its going to be fun now with more people around the temple. Its been so lonely lately."

"This is Michi, he gives me a little support when I need him." Smiled Emi. _A talking robotic cat,_ and they thought they saw it all.

"What are you, the temple's maid? You're just a kid." Joseph spat. Annoyed by Joseph's comment, Shayanne stepped forward.

"You're the one to talk." Shayanne rolled her eyes as she smiled to Emi and Michi. "Hello there Emi, were new here. I'm Shayanne and this is Greg and...Joseph."

The stiffness in Emi's throat was unexpected. Looking to Shayanne she couldn't bare to move her lips. These were the recruits the daggers had chosen, but the girl that stood before her was different in her eyes. She couldn't hold the unexpected tears that soon dropped from her eyes, "I gotta go."

Emi soon left their presences as she rushed to wipe away her tears.

"Is she okay?" Shayanne said worried. Kenji rolled his eyes, "You always have to mess up something." He shook his head as he tread forward to a sadden Emi which hid behind the pillars' of the temple.

"What? what did I do?" Shayanne wondered.

"Head to the shrine, the masters wish to speak to you all." Hiroki said from behind and escorted them to an alter just in front of them. The alter was structured around a gorge in the temple with two enormous wings and a daggers cast-hanging above them and just in front of them was a stone barricade and 5 gaps which seemed to once hole daggers in the split.

"Glad you finally made it White and Black Hunter. And our newest kin the Blue hunter."

"Wait, you were the ones who were speaking to us?" Shayanne said. Just above their heads were three spirits floating above the shrine. They all were placid with their stance but genuine with their look.

"Who are you guys?" Greg Questioned.

"During the Sengoku period the three of us were supporters to a providence. A providence which made those daggers you wield. Though when there's a providence their is darkness, the Gen Ei Jutai; which were spawn to life by the heinous joust of the world. Combining the abilities of the samurai and ninja, we were given the opportunity to tethered each dagger until the right host was to wield them." Said Master Minori.

"Eventually 5 beings were chosen, they sent the Gen Ei Jutai into the depths in which they came from; the core of the earth." Said Master Hitomi.

"The volcanoes..." Greg said softly.

"Yes. The young man who brought you here has trained for a period of time. He too, is conscript to the dagger. " Said Master Katsu.

Their first encounter with Kenji was rigid, but the way he calm Emi's mysterious distress was something they didn't expect. He kneel before her and looked into her eyes as she shook her head, then hug him when she just couldn't stop sobbing. He padded her shoulder and instructed her to go to another room inside the temple while Michi accompany her.

 _'How sweet but strange'_

"Freaking weird..." Joseph looked from side to side, "look I need to go, it was nice chatting with you-things."

"No Joseph. You still have explaining to do." Shayanne said.

"What? I told you all I knew."

"No you haven't, you said there was a clan. What clan?"

Joseph sighed, "It was nobody. I was just fooling around with you." He chuckled.

"Clan?" Greg questioned. "What Clan?"

"I don't know, there was a group wandering around the small town. I thought they were apart of those-Gen Euuunn..."

"Gen Ei Jutai." Shayanne clarified.

"Yeah that. The Gen Euuunnnnn..."

"Gen Ei Jutai."

"Yeah that again, are they also apart of the those minions that scoured the area?" Joseph wondered.

"Yes Joseph, they all are. Get to the point already." Shayanne grunted.

"I wasn't able to see what they were doing but I was able to catch them on camera when they were coming back."

"Let's see." Greg insisted as Kenji came to their side.

"Zaff wood?..." Greg said.

"Whose that?" Shayanne asked.

"Zaff wood, was a member of the Povstanets. The enemy of the war, but he was killed a couple of months ago, I just can't believe it's him."

"It's probably not," Kenji snatched the photo from Jospeh's hand. "It's a Gen Ei Jutai."

"What?"

"He may be right, Gen Ei Jutai are known to bond with the dead and take in the body as their own." Said Master Katsu.

The photo showed a group of 4 men, 3 wore special armored uniform with magnetic plates and one with blonde scruffy hair, his clothes consisted of armor as well but he was rather formal and slick; the leader of the group: Zaff wood as Greg stated. Kenji didn't know much about this Zaff wood but as he look closer he realized unusual shadows amongst the group. Not Gen Ei jutai shadows that flow to the floor but human ones that weren't the ones that Joseph took a picture of.

At that moment Joseph pulled his touch screen phone out of his pocket when he felt a buzz. It was the scariest message he received; his sister was waiting for him to pick him up and he was stuck inside this maze of wonderment. That's when it hit him, he didn't know how long she had been waiting but he needed to get out of here and take her somewhere safe after all that's happened today.

To his favor her phone was equip with a tracking signal in case she went on her own, however she did move through the map on his phone but only a block until the signal disappeared.

"What no." Joseph gasped.

"What happened?" Shayanne came to his side.

"My sister, she gone. How do you get out of this place?" Joseph inquired, as he placed his bag back on his back.

"Where do you think your going?" Said Master Minori.

"I need to go, my sister, she's gone."

"She's was by herself?" Asked Shayanne. "Where are your parents?"

"Out of town, that's why I have to go."

"Wait what school does she go to?"

"Aldwin elementary, just tell me how to get out of here." Joseph panic but was stopped just before he could reach the exit of the temple.

"There's no use of you leaving now. It's too late." Kenji said.

"What do you mean its too late?"

"Your sisters school is 30 minutes from the gates of this temple. Don't waste your time coming to her rescue if your time span is slim to none."

"I can't stay here and just wait, and besides I don't know what I'm doing here in the first place. The dagger choose me, what a bunch of crap if you ask me."

"The only crap that came out of your ass is putting your own family in danger." Kenji shot back.

Joseph darted eyes with Kenji, commencing to walk out the temple as Kenji pulled the blades Joseph held in his bag, "These don't belong to you."

"What?! I need them, how else was I going to get out of this mess?"

"That's no ones fault but yours."

Joseph tighten his fists, turning away. He smiled straining the tightness in his palm and turned around but with a fist flying just for Kenji. His smiled curved upside, quite frankly Joseph thought he could fight-but instead Kenji diverted his head to the side and gripped the collar of Joseph's. His arm was now resting on the shoulders of Joseph's back, his face smashed into the pedestal as he was pinned between Kenji and no way to defend himself. _Just who were these guys!? Especially the one who now had Joseph in a choke hold to the pillar of the temple._

"Yameru!" **(Stop)** Hiroki pulled Kenji's wrist from the throat of Joseph.

 _Air!_ That's all Joseph needed now, running out of the temple as Greg and Shayanne chased after him.

"Kenji, what were you thinking?" Hiroki snapped.

"Defense, he tried to succeed but failed." Kenji smirked.

"It was nothing but foolishness," Said Master Minori, "Foolishness that would only come from ignorance."

Kenji rolled his eyes. Hiroki rolled his eyes shaking his head as he left Kenji alone with the company of the 3 masters.

"You were so proud of your discovery that you forgot to realize one thing." Said Master Katsu.

"What?" Kenji said amused in exception to the predazord blades to be in his hands; they weren't.

"You haven't learn much have you." The spoof in Minori's voice annoyed Kenji. He was just an easy mark to Joseph; no one was able to steal anything from under his nose but quite frankly the blue hunter could.

* * *

"Gosh! How long is this damn mountain!" Joseph's feet wobble through the hills of the mountain, the symmetry between his foot and the dirt beneath his feet was unstable. The strain on his neck was locked in place as he rubbed it. It would take ages to get back to the city and he wasn't sure how to get back home as quickly as he got here.

"Joseph!"

"Shayanne, why are you guys following me. shouldn't you guys be up there." He pointed to the temple which was at clear view. "With that queer."

"We came to help."

"Help, yes please. Since you guys are part of this kinship, how do you get out of here as soon as possible."

"Um."

"We don't know." Greg finished Shayanne's sentence.

"This a joke."Jospeh snickered, "you guys.. you guys are jokes."

"Jokes?" Shayanne's blurted.

"Yeah," He nodded his head.

"The joke was told when you decided to get involved in your family's affairs." Greg declared.

"What do you even know about protecting the ones you love, are you Shayanne's body guard or something?" Joseph smiled.

"4 years ago I made an oath to solemnly swear to rights of our freedom."

"Oh," Joseph shied to the huge man who towered over him.

"We're just here to finally give you the support you need. You're frustrated, so are the rest of us. You raging against the hitch you created is just going to make your problems worst."

"I just want to get out of here. I was just trapped in a mesh which I was pulled into."

"Joseph, we were pulled into this as well. Maybe just maybe, you can finally think of others outside of your circle." Shayanne said.

"I'll show you all the way out."

Surprisingly Hiroki caught up to them, with his hands behind his back he sighed. "Please forgive the young man who made your visit a living nightmare. His words can be blunt but his heart is saintly. I will lead you to the exit, I just hope we will see you all again soon and you think about what has been put in front of you."

Not a sight of a child walked the path of the school hallways and playgrounds, only the staff which operated the school. Joseph was getting a bit nervous and so was Shayanne as Greg remained calm.

"Oh Joseph, what are you doing here."

Near the front desk was a woman with blonde luscious hair, she was assumed to be in her late thirties as Joseph went to speak to her.

"I came to pick up Helen, is she still here?"

"Um no, your father had pick her up just 30 minutes ago."

"My dad, you sure?"

"Yes, he signed her out."

"Do you mind we could have a look at the signature?" Greg requested.

"No sorry, its against regulations to reveal private information."

Greg sneered, "Oh really, okay." ' _The woman must be new,'_ He grabbed Shayanne by her wrist, "Come on."

"Wait, were are we going?"

"Um thanks Mrs. Aiken." Joseph showed his appreciation as he followed Greg and Shayanne out the door.

"What? What's wrong, why did you pull me out like that?"

"She not going to let us see so, we're going to have to steal it from her." Greg assert.

"Steal?"Shayanne said with eagerness.

"We're going to steal a permission slip?" Joseph jeered.

"You said your parents are out of town. You need to make sure, if your dad really _did_ pick her up." Greg affirmed.

 **(Sorry everyone, this is going to be a 4 parter after all, I've tried so hard to keep it to a 3 parter but I couldn't think of what could happen next. I've gotten sick, again... so its hard to think right now. Once I feel better I will keep this as my main focus. I just wanted to update already since its been a while.)**

 **(If anyone has Ideas, fill free to message me, and also I hope you guys enjoyed what you've read. Don't forget to comment and vote.)**


	12. Chapter 5 Part 4

**Cobalt Mercenary Part 4**

Kenji was back inside the loophole and to make matters worst he got fooled by a knee-high dunce boy. The Blue Hunter as the masters declared, took the blades with him as the Master order Kenji to stay behind and figure out what could have happened to Joseph's sister before he was to continue his main objective; the egress.

All Kenji had were the photos and a name Greg had recited; Zaff wood.

4 men in the photo including Zaff wood a Gen Ei Jutai, the shadow of Zaff wood did not cast, but one stood out the most to Kenji as he examined the photo a bit more.

"I have to make a phone call, keep looking." Kenji handed the photo to Hiroki who convey to the Master about the latitude of the child which was now pronounced as missing. The call went rather quick and Kenji only asked the caller about Zaff wood, up until Hiroki stepped out as he alarmed Kenji of some important news.

"What is it?"

"Greg was right; Zaff wood was marked dead March 13 when they found him within a crater of a volcano. The same Volcano the egress was based, it says he was on the brink of the final curtain. How they knew about such classified information is the mystery."

"...Alright, you can go now." Kenji smirked as Hiroki nodded, heading back up the stairs and into the temple. Kenji was going to find out more about this Zaff Wood and these other men a different way.

"Who is she?" A male with silver armor on his chest crackled beyond the creek of water pouring down a cliff. His hands clamped the cheeks of Helen as she squall which each passing tear dripping down her face.

"Just a little trade." Wearing a white overcoat, another man brushed his fingers through Helen's hair. "You guaranteed abundance for the blades right. But things didn't go as plan, so we have her as our insurance in case."

"A child?" The man bent his knee, looking through the little girl's eyes. The nerves in the pupils of her eyes turned plastic white as he rummages the cells in her brain and the core of her heart. He witnesses the growth of Helen through a perception of her brain and as the journey dug deeper into her thoughts he came to an arrest.

"Slayer-kinship." He then pulled off the silver armor on his chest with a pop, revealing to Helen that he wasn't human.

"I wanna go home!" Helen deplore.

"Slayer-Kinship?" The man which wore the white overcoat said.

"I'll give you the best offer yet." The man with the silver armor smiled as the other man who wore the white overcoat covered the lips of the frighten child. "But fail, and you get nothing. Don't expect me to come and rescue you. And don't act out of content if it isn't needed."

"I've never.."

* * *

A stupid slip was all they need and the woman near the front desk wasn't going to give in. The doors closed just 3 mins after they arrived so what were they to do now.

"The principal probably has it." Joseph cupped his hands around his eyes as he peeked through the main entrance window. And then it clicked. "Shayanne."

"What?" Shayanne responded.

"I heard female hunters are known as harlots. So maybe you can show the principal your moves, and he'll hand it over."

"Harlot?" Greg's eyebrows rose.

"WHAT!" Shayanne shouted; smacking the left cheek of Joseph. "I'm not a streetwalker you idiot!"

"You didn't have to hit me; I was just saying, maybe you could seduce the principal in order to retrieve it."

"Retrieve it?" Shayanne gasp, "I'm only 17 Joseph! And I'm not a dog."

"My bad." Joseph rubbed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it Shayanne. Just forget about it." Greg rolled his eyes.

Knowing who took Helen came to another stop, Joseph and the other asked another who came past the school yard, even the ones who lived in the area and nothing; expect one which wanted no oration with anyone as they slammed their white door in Joseph's face, but instead slipped a paper saying; 'Incorporate Safe at 6 tonight.'

"Incorporate Safe?" Joseph asked oneself. A brooding look then appeared on Greg's face as he knocked on the door again, no matter how many times he knocked the door remained shut.

"What wrong?" Shayanne asked.

"It's the Federal Reserve Bank." Greg clarified. The people daunted, nobody knew anything and they all close their doors when the questions were asked. A helpless little child was missing and someone could have spoken up without the thought of panic, but there was one when they decided to slip the written paper under the door from the watch. The Gen Ei Jutai was more of a threat than they thought and if a single human became terrified of such a secluded villain than they needed more than just a washed up soldier as himself, "We're going to need the Red hunter for this."

"Red Hunter?" Joseph rose an eyebrow. "The guy doesn't have a name?"

"Him?" Shayanne scoff, "we don't need him. We have powers of our own now."

"Oh yeah, just a yesterday." Greg head shook in a miffed aspect, "He knows how to break into a highly guarded area Shayanne-I think." Greg narrowed his eyes.

"No, we can handle this on our own, and besides he's a major jerk." Whenever someone spurs out the name of that pompous jerk Shayanne blew a fit. He was of no help anyways and from the looks of it, she understood him to be a lone wolf and egoistic kind of man.

"I really don't care what we do at this point, us or him. If we need to break into the bank to get her then so be." Joseph implored.

"This is what they want and this is what they'll get." In Joseph's hands with the 4 blades; each blade had a printed design of an animal but they were coated with rust.

"Wow! You seriously stole that from him?" Shayanne chuckled. "What a badass he is."

* * *

A bar was overloaded with customers asking for a brew, some were lush by the power of the alcohol as others took a sip at a time. The aura was harsh with the customers depressing moods postponing more orders.

"Give me the usual." The hands of a male with tawny skin tap the bar table as he sat in the high chair. His head turned from his left and his right as his fingers tap the table a bit more. A chair was then pulled back from the side of him as a man pulled his leg over the seat as he sat next to him.

The tawny man was given his gin drink as he nervously clasped his hand around the cup, lifting it to his lips. He felt timid and shaky as the customer next to him stared into his drink,"I'll take one also."

The tawny man choked on his drink as his eyes widen; he swallowed the curs from the alcohol as he bolted for the door.

"I think you should sit," Kenji smirked as he squinted his eyes, pulling onto the man's arm as he dragged him back to the chair while remaining in his. The tawny man knew he recognized the one who was now sitting next to him. However, it took him a while to put it to thought when Kenji's voice spooked him. "What do you want?"

The bartender then places a cup of gin for Kenji who pulled out a photo from his shirt pocket as he tosses it to the tawny man. The man gripped the photo with his thumbs as he held it towards his eyes with his fingers as he then placed it back on the table; Kenji remained in his seat as he took a riff of the drink which was put in front of him but wince at the flavor when he tasted it.

"I don't know who they are." The tawny man responds as his heart began to raise a million miles to a gun now stuck in the corner on his ribs. The drink was disgusting, and Kenji tongue felt sour as he turned his head and pulled the photo back into his other hand.

"Maybe, maybe I should stick it to your eyes and then rip it off your face. Then just maybe, that will give you a better view." Kenji then slammed the photo back on the table as he slid it back to the man.

"I'm serious I don't know...ah." The gun was now digging into his skin, Kenji arrogant smirked was aggravating and the stabbing in the man's ribs was disturbing. How could anyone think at a time like this, the bar forges with voices as they became louder. Kenji's answer was the delay when a cleaner stuffed the garbage in a trash bun as he picked up the cigarette bits from the counter.

"The man is Zaff Wood; he was in power for ten years as one of the founders of the Povstanets. It was not until five years ago when they found out about a gate that holds the potent that could give their side the advantage to win the war. The Free Rein war; but just three mouths ago they found him hiding in the ruins of a quiet volcano, but he was pronounced dead."

"Yeah, I knew that. And the other 3?"

"The other one is Harper Popov; he's Zaff's key puncher."

'Harper Popov; Cascade's alderman?" How come Kenji couldn't figure that out?

"I'm telling you the truth about Harper Popov. If you wish to find him, he'll be with the mayor today as they give an important speech to the public. This is regarding the outcome of California. The federal reserved bank, I don't know who the other two men are; I'll tell you that."

The pistol was then pulled back from the skin of the tawny man as Kenji put it away, "That wasn't so hard now was it."

Gen Ei Jutai's always had a scenario to loosen the marks of their indication. To have such power as Zaff Wood means the host was just as dominant as he was.

Somebody discern knowledge nobody else was suppose to know what he always feared had hit him like a bullet but it had not taken him down. Joseph and the others were making the biggest mistake ever; they were just going to endanger Helen if Joseph handed over the blades.

Once the door was shut the tawny man padded his thighs as he looked for his telephone, but the shape of his pocket was flat, and his phone was gone. The palm of his hands pushed his body back as he hopped off of the chair and bolted for the door, without notice of someone watching him as well, as they threw the rest of the garage in the trash, just outside the bar and in the alley.

* * *

A multitude washed the streets from corner to corner, correspondents and civics were now standing above the pedestal. Official were in the beginning of preparations for a speech; speech at the Federal bank?

"Okay, this going to be harder than I thought," Joseph said. The distance between 9th Street and Olympic Boulevard were now blocked and reserved with wardens from the ground and on rooftops.

The horde of visitors just got louder as the Mayor made his way to the podium.

"Just yesterday we Americans experience such a devastating disaster. The village of Cascade was encountered with destruction and pain." The Mayor's speech lasted about 15 mins until he instructed Harper Popov to come to the pedestal to explain further details.

The Masters' bodies glowed inside the temple as Harper made his way to the pedestal in the city.

Joseph's lungs felt as if he could breathe to the beat of his heart pounding faster than usual, Helen along with Harper were escorted to stage as Helen sat in the chair behind the mic stand.

"Harper Popov..." Greg recognized the man as a close friend of his father.

 **"The target.."** Master Minori spoke in Greg's mind.

"Helen!" Joseph called out to his tiresome sister, her hair was in perfect shape and her clothes weren't what she wore to school. Her appearance was somewhat of an enchanting princess but her face told differ.

"300 people died when they were attacked by concealing multicolored vigilantes called power rangers."

"Power Rangers?" The Crowd gasp as reporter develops curiosity.

"So what you're saying is, there are no barbarians that kill all those people, just power rangers?" Said a female reporter with her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"That is true."

That S.O.B just lied; Kenji was amongst the crowd as he camouflage within the confused people.

 **"...Is that man,"** Master Katsu forenamed in the minds of Kenji, Shayanne and Joseph.

"Tell the others to just remain in place, if they go before hand. He'll kill her." Kenji said to Master Katsu who had informed Joseph, Greg and Shayanne as they watched from behind the crowd.

"Politics are always the source of our crimes, this type of stuff makes me sick. I bet you feel the same."

Speaking behind Kenji's shoulder was a young teenage boy with tangled long brown hair. His eyebrows were thick and slick but his clothes seemed to not see a washer for days.

"Tienes Mideo? Don't worry, esa mierda no va a escapar con la chica."

'What? ' Kenji told himself.

"Disculpa." (Excuse me) the teenager then wrapped a white chef hat above his head as he picked up an old propane tank. He lifted it to his shoulders as he nodded to Kenji.

Kenji was just as perplex as ever as he rose an eyebrow to the teen who left his side.

"There is a witness who came to testify what she saw when her village was attacked. Her parents alone were killed by the hands of these rangers. Now she lives alone and homeless."

Joseph wanted to just go on that podium and just save his sister but he couldn't, not with Greg and Shayanne holding him back.

"Relax, you go on that pedestal and you're risking any survival for your sister." Greg pulled Joseph as he seized the dagger Joseph grasped into his hand.

"Um, " Helen tried to speak but fear had force her not to. The crowd waited for answers.

"It's okay if you're scared. Let the others know what happened." Harper fake a pastoral act to Helen.

That's when the tears began to shed, "It's true. My father was killed by the...by the..."

"Power Rangers," Harper whispered in her ears.

"Power...Rangers. I was just coming home from school with my daddy, they attacked us. Demanding for blades, blades I've never heard of."

"It's pretty hard to believe. Power Rangers have been the savior of this land for many years, can you tell us how they looked?" A dark tone male reporter asked.

"Helen!"

People were getting shoved to the side and their feet cornered the edges of Kenji's. Joseph was making his way through the crowd even though he probably just risk a safe rescue for his sister.

"Helen! Don't listen to them, that isn't true and you know it. You're better than this."

"Joseph!" Helen cried as Harper pulled her back.

"Joseph!" Shayanne shouted from behind as Greg forced his way through the crowd. Now Kenji knew why he rather be on the far side of things; Joseph had his hands wallop to his back whereas his face became a target from a baton, which blistered the edges of the mouth.

As luck would have it, Kenji came just in the nick of time, the guard's rib cage caved into a mountain of dust when the dagger struck. It was a dumb move but the only one possible to stop the guard from killing Joseph. Greg jumped as another guard broke in with a pistol in hand until Greg dug his dagger in the guard's throat.

The reckless action caused the people to hurry to safer grounds. Then bullets shot from the rooftops and snipers missed, killing an innocent. Nobody hesitate this time as they all ran for cover.

"Take the child and go," Harpov informed another guard behind the podium.

"Joseph!" Helen deplores into more tears, reaching for her brother when she was pulled off her feet and away. The edge of Harpov's lips rose slightly, he pledge to expose the rangers, instead the camera took pictures of his face as the guards became Hebikumos; combating with the meddling humans from below.

"We are here live with breaking news, chaos has broken loose. We were told Power Rangers cause the madness with the deaths, the climate change and the attack on cascade, but now it seems to be a different story." Said the pigtail reporter as Jospeh toppled over her as the blades slipped from his bag and onto the concrete floor.

"4 blades?" Harper landed as he flew down, "That's good enough. I'm not sure about your sister."

Jospeh toppled to his feet as the chase began, but he was blocked by the forces of Hebikumos as they guarded Harpers escape.

"Don't worry about him! Just get somewhere secluded from the people and morph!" Master Minori demanded.

"Wolf-Kin, release the hunter within.." Kenji morphed as his suit appeared like a tornado wrapping around his body.

Under the stage was the best choice. With Greg charging out from under the stage like a fierce animal, but now he knew how to morph and ran closer to the Hebikumos. The only weapon Greg had was his dagger which proved to be one to many numbers.

"The barrel switch in between the handle will give you a better advantage!" Master Minori said as Greg turned the centerpiece of his dagger as a Rifle appeared just before his eyes like a projected image. If this was a weapon that was made for him then this was the best yet.

Shayanne came out from underneath as a mysterious snow storm which blew threw in the display of her presence. After observing what Greg's blade could do, she turned the middle barrel switch of the handle as a long spear with a red and white coloring staff appeared before her eyes. The blade magnificent dazzle and gagged corners torn the skin and heart of a Hebikumo as it jumped and approach her, she didn't know what else to do, the consernation had seized and all she did was point her spear to the Hebikumo coming close to her. It's life was ended shortly as it landed into her spear.

The rifle had the feeling of a Hawa Type 89 but shot like an F2000 assault rifle. It finishing coat was black and gold with an imprint of a Komodo dragon as he pulled the weapon to his shoulder. Four years was just the advantage he needed to operate the weapon; he picked up his pace when two citizens were cornered by the Hebikumos as they disintegrated by the rifle's dire bullet.

Shayanne pulled the two civilians to their feet as they ran with the others to safety.

The worst part about it, Joseph had no clue how to morph. He was never directed by Shayanne, Greg, the Red Hunter nor by the masters. The suits looked amazing, and so was the Red hunter's techniques, but Joseph only had one thing on his mind as he spotted Harper enclosed by the crowd, walking away.

Joseph then pulled out from under the stage as he went after Harper. Crashing into citizens who ran his way, "HARPER!"

"What's wrong kid?" Harper stopped just as he insulted Joseph with a vain grin, "You came to kill me?" Harper then turned to face Joseph as he held onto the 4 decaying blades, as a matter of fact the shadow that forecast off Harper; Joseph had seen before. It's pattern was contrasted with in district and transfix. The same shadow that offered him the money in exchange for the 5 blades.

"You're...You're the man with the fedora hat."

"Was..Now I'm Harper Popov."

"What did you do with my sister?"

"I told you, you don't give me the blades and your family will hang. You gave them to me late, what do you expect? I wasn't just going to wait all day until you found them."

"You have four, now where's my sister!?"

"I asked for 5, with your father makes 3."

"My father?!" Joseph heart broke and was he disbelief. His father dead? He wasn't backing down now, he got the Slayer blade for a reason and he will use it. Use it to destroy these monsters.

 **"Whale kin, and then release the hunter within!"**

"Whale Kin!"A fuse of power rushed upon Joseph body. He click the two switches as a riff had circled his body with a sound of a metal clash which placed his suit on his body. _He was the forth member of the Power Rangers Slayer. The Blue Ranger._

"A Slayer Ranger, Blue hunter. Nice..." Harper's then created a outburst of derma that surged out from within. Grey scales wrapped his arms with fur blowing through his legs, the horns which grew from his head were razor sharp.

"Your Mizu Axe is ready for use." Spoke Master Minori. "Use it well."

Joseph acknowledge at the weight of the large ax as it drifted into his hands. Imprints of the orca whale stuck deeply into the blade as Joseph swung it behind his back.

He was ready.

For the moment his mentality came from guilt and rage but now it was for justice, however no matter how strong you are when you fighting for someone you care about, his skills were no match for experience. His ax came off short as he threw it down into the Gen Ei Jutai, the strength of the suit was impressive but it wasn't enough to power out the monster as Joseph was thrown over its shoulders.

"I'll take care of him..."

The Gen Ei Jutai had to stop for a moment as an arm pulled him back.

"Teitoku."

"Take the blades and go. I'll take care of him."

"Who the heck are you?" Joseph crawled back away from the brute now pulling a long katana from the sheath on his hip. The Gen Ei Jutai of Harper then turned back into his human form as he made a run for it.

"I don't know you dude, just leave me alone. This has nothing to do with you." Joseph begged.

"I know, you just as apart of this as them all." Teitoku interjected. Joseph couldn't bring himself to move as fright took over, this creature looked intimating and was as Joseph crawled to his feet when the katana slid down his back as sparks up rose from his spin. It could have felt worst but it was enough to keep him from standing again.

All of a sudden Teitoku was at loss, a chain pulled onto his Takana and two kama blades blenched his neck as a knee bolted into his face.

Greg and Shayanne quickly pulled the blue hunter by his arms as they lifted him to his feet.

"Come on, we can still catch him." Shayanne said as they gave chase to Harper, which left Kenji and Teitoku all alone.

"Red Hunter..." Teitoku said as Kenji forged him self into a fighting stance with his right leg sweeping behind and his left leg plunging forward.

* * *

With the 4 blades, Yuya will be resurrected as she once did before and the Gen Ei Jutai of Harper will be the one to take the credit. He arrived to the van which held Helen and her mother as they held onto each other. He then hopped onto the passenger seat as the driver pushed the gas peddle, just the power of the engine blew a fuse and wouldn't move.

"WHAT!" Harper yelled as he exited the vehicle, the hood was opened but an engine was no were to be found. There as nothing more than a propane tank as the fuse to the vehicle started. The van exploded into flames as Harper and the driver along with 4 henchmen dodge out of way as they threw their bodies for cover, but when Harper went to check the trunk of the van in expectation to see two dead people, he found no bones or faces. It was a set up.

Smoke then covered the eyes of the men as it wrapped around their bodies, the four henchman converted into Hebikumos by the sound of rope whip. Their twin swords were ready for battle as they guarded Harper waiting for the intruder and as the smoke vanished they got more than what they expected as a dagger flew to heart of one.

A Yellow Ranger then pulled his dagger from the ground as he somersaulted to another Hebikumo, toppling the Hebikumo to the ground as the dagger killed it. The last of the Hebikumos were destroyed in an instance to the speed of the Yellow ranger directing his dagger to the right and to the left of the other.

"There's another one?!" Harper said bellowed with shock in his throat.

"Por Supuesto!" The Yellow Ranger conceded just as he turned the third switch from the bottom of his dagger as thunderbolts struck into the ground as it surrounded Harper with lighting, turning Harper back into his Gen Ei Jutai form. The Blades were dropped in the process as the Yellow ranger pointed his dagger at the creature.

"Escusha aqui bastardo, you don't know me right about now but I know about you. First a Carpenter, a teacher, then a father and now an alderman. Boru, I waited too long for this. This time I'm going to make sure to finish this."

The Yellow Ranger knows his name.

The Gen Ei jutai remained silent as he became inquisitive, until his body vanished into a swirl of leaves before the Yellow could annihilate the Gen Ei Jutai.

"MALDITA SEA!" The yellow ranger shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. The Gen Ei Jutai had gotten away, but at least the young lady and her mother were safe and sound as they waited for him between the backstreet of the Federal Reserve bank.

"Está bien?" The Yellow Ranger pace to Helen and her mother as they greeted him with smiles, "yo soy uno de los buenos."

"Thank you, but we don't understand anything you just said." Said Helen's mom.

"Oh yeah uh, well what I just said was..."

"HELEN!"

"Gotta go." The Yellow ranger then activated a smoke screen from his dagger when he heard Joseph coming. The smoke was enough to fog the eyes of Helen and her mom and when they gained focus he was gone.

"Joseph!" Helen and her mother yelled which was a relieved to Joseph as he embraced his mother and sister.

"Oh my god you are okay." Joseph's mother squeeze him tight as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"And dad? Where is he?" Joseph begged for an answer as his mom shook her head.

"Joseph, I wasn't lying about dad...he's dead." Helen confessed as Joseph balled his fist.

"And a Yellow Ranger. Saved us."

* * *

Kenji was tossed off his feet as he kick up with the takana lacking a stabbing point to his chest but to the ground, a foot then drove down his stomach when he cut across when his chain as he pulled Teitoku down.

The battle wasn't over even if Kenji upper body was exhausted as he tried to catch his breath. It was time to end it with Kenji flipping his kamas in a form of a X and as he flung the kamas over his head, it charge into flames proceeding for Teitoku who bulk into of leaves; disappearing.

Kenji then demorphed, it was a whetted activity inside the left of his chest. The fight with Teitoku was part of the problem relating to his pain but it was more of fallout from longer ago.

Kenji then wonder why Teitoku came out of hiding in the first place.

"Um..."

Kenji turned around as he swayed his grip from his chest and placed his arms to his side.

"You. yeah you, we haven't gotten a name yet." Joseph said along with Greg, Shayanne and his family just behind him.

 **"Tell them."** Master Katsu told Kenji.

Kenji cleared his throat, "Just...Just call me... Kenji."

"Kenji.."

"Kenji?" Shayanne burst into laughter. "What a name."

"Hehehehe." Kenji mocked Shayanne as her smile turned into an irritated frown.

"So you all are power rangers." Joseph's mom said which caused Kenji to widen his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I had to tell them. I was hoping you knew somewhere safe for them to go. They can't be here. Can they go to the temple."

"No..." Kenji rolled his eyes as he sighed, they can go home."

"What?" Jospeh gasped.

Greg then rolled his eyes, "don't worry, I'll make sure you guys are safe. I'll ask the protection services if they can help.

Bad Idea, Kenji thought to himself. The last time he relied on the protection services he was found within days. It was not something he wanted to do but he finally gave in, "I..I know somewhere else they could go."

Joseph cheered as his mother broke into tears again as Greg walked up to Kenji with the 4 blades now in his hands.

"Harper dropped them." He handed them to Kenji as he inhaled, "Also there was a Yellow Ranger. They said he saved them."

"Choro Tai, what are you up to goat?" Teitoku demanded as he came directly in Choro Tai's face. The Core's lava rushed along the walls of the palace with the crust melting to the ground. Their queen remain in stone as Choro Tai looked away from Teitoku.

"You wanted the empress to rise from the dead, so i did what i had too."

"Is that so? Nobody had informed me about the slayer kinship. What are you hiding? You create a scene that exposed our presence, and Borutaungai-you send that fool. He made our kind look like fools and now the human's are on to us. Fix it Choro Tai!"

"It's already been done," Just in the center of the palace was a bed and two doors on each side when the female phantom came through as her blue dress dragged on the floor.

"Kuromi will tell you everything." Choro said as he walked away.

"I was only left with 3 extirpate to the human mind and all im left with are two. Choro Tai made a mistake and this is just the beginning, we all have it secrets and you have yours. The human minds are erased from our present but there still suspicion remain about our whereabouts. Everything that happened today and yesterday had vanished but the slayer rangers will never forget. You don't have to worry about Borutaungai, he left before you even arrived."

"So you just let him go?"

"We still need those blades unless you have another alternative to Yuya's life.

(Happy New year again and I know I know. About damn time! I hoped you guys enjoyed this, until next time.)


End file.
